Fifty Shades of Baby Brain
by DcOliver FanFiction
Summary: ANA'S WORLD HAS COME CRASHING DOWN AROUND HER, BUT THINGS ARE NEVER ALWAY'S WHAT THEY SEEM...THIS STORY IS NOW COMPLETE. THANKS TO EVERYONE FOR READING THIS, FOR ALL THE WONDERFUL AND SUPPORTIVE REVIEWS, SO GLAD EVERYONE ENJOYED IT. THANK YOU ALL ONCE AGAIN.XX (NO CHEATING)
1. Chapter 1 Heading out

EL JAMES OWNS THESE CHARACTERS, I AM JUST PLAYING AROUND.

A/N - THIS IS MY FIRST 'EVER' ATTEMPT AT WRITING ANYTHING SO PLEASE BE GENTLE.

Sitting at my desk totally absorbed in the manuscript I have in my hand, I jump slightly in my seat as my appointment alert sounds on my blackberry, glancing at the screen a smile slowly spread across my face

"Oh lunch with Kate, I so need some girl time" I think to myself.

Putting away the manuscript and straightening up my desk I heave myself out of my chair with a huff, grab my bag deposit my phone into it and leave my office, finding Hannah at her desk I smile and place a pile of letters on her desk, that have to make todays mail.

"Hannah I'm going for lunch now, I might be back I'm not sure, but you can handle everything, any probs call me"

"Sure thing Ana" she looks at me with her eyebrows raised and a grin on her face, I look at her frowning,

"Why is she laughing at me" my subconscious asks, Hannah's eyes finally rest at my feet,

"Are you sure you really want to out like that?" she asks with a giggle. My eyes follow her gaze,  
Looking down I'm shocked to realize I'm still wearing my oversized bright pink fluffy slippers,

"Oops" I mumble feeling slightly embarrassed, feeling the blush flood my cheeks

"God I completely forgot I still had these on, they are so comfy,... But you're right these are fine on my feet hidden under my desk, but I'm not sure any restaurant will let me in wearing these" I answer her laughing, turning back towards my office,

"I think you're right" Hannah replies "stay there" she offers, as she walks past me, heading into my office

Sitting on a nearby chair I pull off my slippers, and place on my feet the heels that Hannah had just retrieved from under my desk,

"God these are so uncomfortable" I sigh "even in a half size bigger they still pinch, no one told me my feet and ankles would swell so much" I mumble miserably

"It will all be over soon and so worth it, once he's here" Hannah smiles reassuringly placing her hand on my ever growing bump.

"Oh he's frisky today" Hannah squeals as my baby wriggles around at the contact of her hand on my belly.

"Yes he certainly loves to kick about" I reply with a contented smile, placing my hand over her's and moving it slightly so she could feel the movement more clearly, we smile widely at each other,

"The past few nights I have hardly slept, he's been kicking my ribs so much, I sneak off to the guest room sometimes because I don't want to disturb Christian, but yes, as you say not long now, according to Dr Green with my dates and scans, I have about three weeks, and I can't wait, carrying this lump around is hard work"

"At least your blood pressure has settled now, I know that was a worry for a while" Hannah states with concern,

"Yes it was, still is if I am honest, I have to keep calm, no matter what, which is almost impossible being married to Christian , but he's been great he's more excited than I am"

"I'm surprised he's still letting you come into the office, I know how over protective he can be, I...'

"Oh don't remind me, he would of had me at home in bed for the past three months if I would have let him, but he knows not to fight me on this, I would have gone stir crazy at home, he understands that I need to keep busy, and anyway I'm going to be at home for the next few months, so its a fair compromise my coming into the office on a part time basis, I feel better when I am busy, now can you help this beached whale out of this chair, I don't want to keep Kate waiting" I say laughing, holding out my arms

"Of course" Hannah replies, taking my arms and pulling, feigning effort with a giggle,

"Thanks Han your a star, now have I got everything" I start looking my self over,

"Yes you're good to go" Hannah walks me to the elevator, still supporting my elbow and presses the call button,

"I will ring if there's any problems, enjoy your lunch, oh what about Ryan, is he accompanying you, shall I call him, he's in the security office, I think" Hannah gushed

"No leave him, he knows I'm meeting Kate, and its only a block away, Kate didn't want me waddling to far, so were meeting nearby, I shouldn't be too long, I know Kate's really busy at the moment so not sure how much time she has, her boss is going out of town for a few days so she has more to do than usual, see you in a bit' the elevator arrives and as I enter and turn to Hannah we say our goodbyes. The doors close and I descend to the lobby.

"Oh it will be good to see Kate. She's so busy lately we hardly catch up in person, I know I'll see her next weekend at Grace's gala, but it's not the same, you can't beat a girly catch up" I think to myself.

The elevator reaches the lobby and I step out, as I do my phone rings, digging it out of my bag, I see its Kate

"Hi Kate what's up? You're not cancelling on me are you?" I ask with concern

"As if I would Steele, but I am running late, hence the last minute phone call, I should be about half an hour or so, Bill is in a flap, he was supposed to leave today, but his house sitter has let him down at the last minute so I'm trying to find a replacement" Kate says sounding stressed

"Bill" I interrupt with confusion,

"My boss, look I will fill you in when I see you, I have called ahead to the restaurant and they will hold our table for as long as needed, perks of being a Grey" she says with a laugh, I return her laugh

"Yes the name does carry some weight and allows a bit of slack, okay see you in a bit, I need to pop into Escala anyway, I was going to do it after but now will do." I leave the building and head for the underground garage,

"What you going to Escala for?" kate asks and I can hear the curiosity in her voice

"I need to get a few things from the safe, Grace and Carrick gave me a beautiful ruby necklace, and I would like to wear it at the gala, Christian thinks it will please them, plus it will go great with my tent of a dress, anything to distract people from my bulge, look I'm holding you up, with all this chatter, get off the phone and sort your shit out and I will see you soon" I state as I reach my car.

"Will do Steele. laters" and with that she's gone.

I climb into my Sabb and adjust the seat, my bump really is getting in the way lately, I can't remember the last time I saw my feet, I smile to myself, three weeks and he will be here, god I am so excited, but more nervous, I am going to be a mom, and Christian, well... He's going to be everything, protector, provider, best friend, and the best father ever, he's beside himself with excitement, apprehension, and fear, but above all that, love.

The love that oozes from him for this baby is mind blowing, everything he does, from surprising me with a fully decorated and kitted out nursery, (after quizzing me about favorite colours and my ideal baby room), to attending all Dr's appointments and birthing classes, to just rubbing my back and feet at the end of the day, it is all done with such love and devotion it takes my breath away sometimes, and is proof that there is a good man in my fifty, and he overtakes every other fifty. He's finally believing in himself and everyone around him, that he has changed so much, don't get me wrong he can still be so moody that it is head spinning, but he's relaxed a lot, hence why I am still working, when I feel up to it, and how I can go to lunch without half a squadron of suits around me, oh I love that man.

I thank God every day, for Kate being ill the day of his interview, how different my life could have been, I sigh... I wouldn't change a minute of it, all the shit and interference we have been through in our time together, it has only brought us closer together, made me love him more, and I know he feels the same, he is not the same man he was a year ago, many people, not only his family, have noticed the change in Christian, and I know that all of them love the new man he has become, my eyes well up with tears, I ... I catch sight of myself in the door window, and notice the soppy lovesick look on my face, god these hormones don't help "pull yourself together Grey" I say out loud,

Turning the key in the ignition I pull out the car park and head for Escala.

A/N THANK YOU FOR READING.


	2. Chapter 2 The meeting at Escala

As I approach Escala I notice another car is waiting at the barrier, a slender tanned female arm reaches out of the window, and keys in the code, the barrier starts to slowly rise, as the car moves forward, I smile to myself as I notice the make and model of the car, a sub speciality, I giggle, the car is just like my old Audi A3, different colour but same car, I know I didn't get to drive mine for long thanks to Leila, but it was such fun to drive, it doesn't compare to my Sabb though, I love this car, especially when the weather is nice and the top is down.

I turn into the car park, key in the security code and wait for the barrier to slowly lift again, I enter the garage slowly, as I do I notice the A3 that entered before me, has pulled into one of the penthouse bays, Christians bays,  
'Why is she parked in one of our bays, who is this woman,' I mumble to myself, my brow furrowing

There is no room left for my car, so I head to the available spaces for visitors opposite, I pull in and stay seated, looking into my rear view mirror, I see a stunning young woman climbing elegantly out of the black Audi.

My palms start to sweat, my heart begins to pound... OH MY GOD NO,

She's tall, at least 5'11, her long brown hair is in a high ponytail hanging almost to her behind, her face is beautiful, but I am too far away to see her every feature clearly or the colour of her eyes, she's wearing cut off denim shorts and a blue checkered casual shirt with only the buttons at her breasts fastened, exposing a tanned toned midriff, oh to have a stomach like that I contemplate enviously looking at my stretched balloon of a belly,

I raise my eyes back to her, her sandals are flat but her legs still look like they go on forever, she walks gracefully to the boot of the car and takes out two large paper shopping bags, filled with groceries, fresh flowers sticking out of one of them,

'WHO IS SHE... WHY IS SHE HERE...WHY IS SHE HEADING FOR THE PENTHOUSE... NO ONE IS HERE... CHRISTIAN SAID HE HAD IMPORTANT MEETING ALDAY TODAY... SAID HE WOULD BE STRAIGHT HOME AFTERWARDS...NO MORE WORKING LATE SO CLOSE TO THE BABY COMING.. HE HAS NO REASON TO BE AT ESCALA... WE HAVNT BEEN HERE IN WEEKS...WHAT ...WHAT IF SHE IS A...NO DON'T EVEN GO THERE STEELE ' my subconscious screams at me,

As I see her lock the car and head for the penthouse private elevator, I open my car door and step out, she must have caught my movement out of the corner of her eye, her head turns towards me and she smiles, I look at her stunning, she's beautiful, leaning on the car, I clutch my stomach as a twinge hits me, 'KEEP CALM ANA, KEEP CALM' I repeat to myself as I blow out the pain. The woman notices my distress and comes running over to me, her beautiful face contorted with concern, she reaches my car and places her shopping on the boot, she came beside me taking my hand and wrapping her other arm around my lower back,

'Here let me help you' she says

Supporting my weight, she leads me to the side of the garage, and help's me sit on some type of electrical box, in total shock I let her guide me,

'Are you okay?' she asked looking at me still holding my hand, she starts to rub it, I want to pull away from her touch but it's so comforting, my head is all over the place,

'Is there anything I can do ? Do you need to go to the hospital ? Is there anyone you'd like me to call to come and help you' her words come out in a rush, obvious concern in her voice,

'No Iam fine' I say quietly, 'it's just a twinge, I think the seat belt was a little too tight, it will pass don't worry, don't let me keep you' I answer automatically

'DON'T LET ME KEEP YOU,' my subconscious screams, 'WHAT ARE YOU THINKING STEELE, FIND OUT WHO SHE IS'

'It's fine, you're not keeping me didn't worry, oh crap...' she curses and lets go of my hand trying to make a dash to the back of my car, as I look up, as if in slow motion her shopping bags are sliding off the boot, she manages to grab the closest bag to her, but the other bag hits the floor, the contents rolling everywhere, the bottle of wine didn't survive and started to pool out of the bottom of the soggy paper bag,

'Oh I'm sorry, your groceries, your wine, I...'

'Don't worry' she says, she places the bag she has in her hands on the floor near my feet, and bends to pick up her scattered purchases,

'There are some file boxes in my boot if that helps' I say attempting to stand up, my natural instinct is to help,

'Stay there' she insists

'A box would be a great help, thank you, do you mind...' she asks gesturing to the boot

'No help yourself' I tell her

She opens the boot an retrieves one of the empty plastic office boxes I always carry in the boot,

'I will get this back to you' she says with a smile kneeling down she starts to place items in the box, I notice a lot of fresh veg, and a few jars of condiments, she must like to cook,

'Don't worry about it' I say with a shake of my head, it will be in my old home, I think to myself watching her again,

'ASK HER SOMETHING' my head screams at me,

'So do you live in the penthouse?' I ask nodding towards the private elevator, I look down to the floor, keeping my breathing steady and emotions under control, trying to keep myself calm.

She looks up with a smile on her face,

'Oh I wish' she replies dreamily, 'my boyfriend lives there'

'Your boyfriend ?' I state trying to not let the shock enter my voice,

WHAT DOES SHE MEAN HER BOYFRIEND... HES MY HUSBAND... IT CAN'T BE TRUE... THERE HAS TO BE SOME MISTAKE, ... BUT SHE IS BEAUTIFUL... BRUNETTE...SHE KNOWS ALL THE CODES AND HAS A SUB SPECIAL, AND...NO SHUT UP, I scream to myself,

Christian wouldn't do this to me, to us, what about little blip, or rather big blip... no it can't be... her soft love filled voice fills my ears, and drags me out of my self rant.

'Yes my boyfriend, he's so, oh...' she sighs deeply and sits back on her heels and places her hands on her knees, in the typical sub position, her eyes look skywards and a glow reaches her cheeks, she is lost in dreamy thought, a visions of her naked with that long beautiful hair braided down her back with her head lowered, and Christian positioned in front of her in his faded denim jeans with a riding crop in his beautiful hands, flash's into my head, I feel physically sick... oh no

'How long' I whisper closing my eyes, trying to clear my head, 'how long have you two been together, you seem deeply in love'

I don't know where this self control is coming from, I want to scream at her, pull her hair out by the roots, rip her limb from limb, dig for every dirty detail, but I have to put my baby first, and keep calm, so I breathe deeply counting slowly to myself and wait for her reply,

'Oh I do love him' she blushes, smiling coyly, 'and it feels like we have known each other forever, I don't know what I would do without him in my life now, but we have only been together about five months,'

FIVE MONTHS my head yells, OH GOD NO, my stomach somersault. ITS BECAUSE I AM FAT AND HORMONAL, HE NEEDED SOMEONE BEAUTIFUL, I REPULSE HIM, I WASN'T ENOUGH...OH GOD...

'It just feels like so much longer,' she packs away the rest of her scattered food items, and carefully folds up the soggy bag containing the broken wine bottle.

'Does he love you ' I ask, she looks at me with a slightly shocked look on her face,

'Sorry that was so personal' I mumble

SHES FUCKING YOUR HUSBAND YOU CAN ASK HER ANYTHING,

'No its fine,' she smiles and after a beat she answered 'he says he does, and he's so nice, when were together, so I believe and feel that he loves me' she smiles at me,

She does have the most beautiful face and her eyes are a lovely shade of blue, he didn't stand a chance, anyone would fall for her, oh god what am I thinking, STOP RIGHT NOW

'How did you two meet' I ask watching her every movement fascinated, why am I doing this, I know enough to believe it's true, do I need to punish myself with more gory details,

She stands and walks over to a nearby bin and deposits the bag into the trash, she really is quite beautiful, I can see what Christian would see in her... I'm so fat and frumpy right now,

'We met in the park funny enough,' she answers wistfully her eyes clouding slightly as she recalls the memory,

'I was walking with my dog, he was jogging, and Kano, my American bull, took a liking to him and chased after him, nearly took my arm out of my socket' she states with a laugh, 'he was so keen to get to him, I could do nothing but let go of his lead, as he chased after him his lead caught in his feet tripped him over, and well he landed in a heap, all I could do was apologize profusely. I was so embarrassed Kano has never done anything like that before he's usually such a good dog, but thankfully he wasn't upset, he likes dogs...so I helped him up and instead of carrying on with his run, he stay'd and walked with me around the park, playing with Kano throwing his ball and stuff, we sat together and I bought him a coffee to apologize, he asked me out to dinner... and that was that... we've seen each other every since' she walked back over to me and sat beside me taking my hand,

'Are you feeling any better, you're still a little pale and you seem kind of shaken, are you sure there is no one I can call for you'

She seems so kind and considerate, I want to hate her but she seems really nice, oh god what do I do...I can't kick off, my baby...

'I'm fine honestly' I say with more conviction than I feel, she seems content with that and release's my hand.

'So do you see each other often' I ask not wanting to stop digging for info even though everything out of her mouth hurts like hell.

'Not as often as we would both like' she sighs her voice full of regret 'he has a very important job, that can keep him busy 24/7, he has a lot of responsibility, and commitments to other people, so we meet when we can, probably 3 or 4 times a week, I don't even know for sure if I will see him today, he's very busy, but I'm hoping he can get away, I wanted to surprise him, a romantic meal for two, I am going to cook for him, and hopefully it won't be a wasted effort. He promised he would try his best to escape and meet me, he'... she stops as her phone beeps alerting her to a message, she digs it out of her shorts pocket and her eyes light up and a huge smile fills her beautiful face, and I know with a sinking heart that the message is from her BOYFRIEND.

She stands gracefully,

'Yes' she gushes, 'he can get away, oh I'd better hurry, make myself look more presentable' she says with a wink, she walks to my car and gathers her groceries, placing the bag on the box and turning to me, she says

'It's been lovely to meet you, god I didn't even introduce myself, my name is Madderson but everyone calls me Maddy, do you want me to help you to where you need to go,'

'No I'm fine, I'm feeling much better, and I'm always this pale' I say with a smile trying to ease her concern, and hide my hurt

'Ok if you're sure'

I stand and walk to my car, oh god my head is battered, what do I do now, I can feel the panic start to creep in,

She turns to leave and heads to our elevator, she keys in the code and the doors open instantly, she enters and turns giving me a beautiful full blown smile, and as the doors close and she leaves my sight, my knees give out and the tears stream down my face... OH NO FIFTY PLEASE NO...

A/N BEFOR ALL THE CHRISTIAN CHEATING HATERS, BURN ME AT THE STAKE. PLEASE KNOW THAT I TOO BELIEVE THAT CHRISTIAN  
WOULD NEVER EVER CHEAT ON ANASTASIA, BUT THIS STORY WOULD JUST NOT LEAVE MY HEAD SO I HAD TO POST IT.  
SO PLEASE IF YOU HAVE READ THIS FAR, PLEASE HAVE FAITH AND DONT HATE ME OR CHRISTIAN LOL.


	3. Chapter 3 Sharing information

Oh my god did I just really have that conversation with Christian's mistress?... My heart tightens, my breathing becomes labored and I know I am going to be sick, rushing to the bin I make it just in time as my stomach heaves, after a few minutes my head clears and I pull myself together,

GET A GRIP STEELE, THINK OF THE BABY, GET OUT OF HERE, ITS TOO STRESSFULL...BREATH

I stand take a few deep breaths support my twinging stomach and turn towards my car, I can't drive I know I can't, I am shaking like a leaf and my tears won't stop, reaching my car, I take my purse from the passenger seat, lock the car and head out of the garage.

Entering the street, I check the road and raise my arm to a passing cab, it pulls over, I climb in and give the driver the name of the restaurant where I am meeting Kate, Oh God Kate, she'll know what to do, she will probably want to drag me back to Escala to face them, but I know I am not strong enough for that, I have to think of blip.

Ten minutes later the cab pulls up outside the restaurant, I catch sight of Kate sitting at a window seat, she sees me and knows instantly that something is wrong, I head for the door, and as I enter Kate is by my side, taking me in her arms she looks at the manager and asks for a more private table, keeping my emotions at bay as best I can, we are lead through the restaurant to a secluded benched booth at the back, I slump in my seat, as the waitress appears.

'Afternoon ladies, may I get you both some drinks?' her happy demeanor fades and she gives Kate a worried look, as she takes in my tearful state,

'A small brandy, and two tea's, bags out' answers Kate, not taking her eyes from me,

The waitress scurries away, knowing we need our privacy.

'Ana, what on earth is the matter? Are you hurt? Is the baby okay?' talk to me Steele Kate demands,

'Oh Kate, I don't know what to do I can't go home, I can't be near him, I can't face him, I need to get away, I can't stay, I don't know...' my head falls into my hands and the tears and sobs take over.

'What on earth has he done to you, has he hurt you?' Kate asks moving to sit next to me and folding me in her arms. She just holds me and rubs my back until the sobs subside.

'I went to Escala' I say between sniffs, 'I meet a woman... m.. m.. Madderson... She said Christian was her boyfriend, and that'...

'Wow stop right there Steele, I may not be Greys biggest fan, but he would never do that to you, surely you can't believe her? Who was she? Tell me everything' the Kate inquisition starts,

'I saw her pull into Escala, she parked in one of Christians private bays, she knew the elevator code, and everything, we spoke, she helped me, she was so nice' with a sob I look up at Kate, her eyes full of pity,

'That doesn't prove anything Ana, she could have just been visiting, is Christian haveing any work done at Escala? There are many reasons for her to be there, don't stress yourself out Ana, by thinking the worst...'I shake my head,

'She told me Kate, I felt a bit queasy and she had an accident with her shopping, she sat me down and we talked... She told me...' the waitress appeared at that moment with our drinks, and Kate gave her a look to tell her not to disturb us again, the waitress smiled apologetically and left.

'Here take a sip' Kate offered me the brandy, but I widen my eyes and looked down at my bump,

'A sip won't hurt, it will calm you, and that can only be a good thing, come on just a sip' Kate held the glass up, I took a sip and she was right, the burning liquid had a calming effect as it slid down my throat instantly warming me, I didn't even realize I was so cold.

'What did she tell you Ana?' Kate whispered wiping the tears from my eyes with her napkin 'start at the beginning, Because you know this is life changing Ana, I can't believe it...' Kate shakes her head sadly,

'She told me Christian was her boyfriend, they had been together about five months or so, that they saw each other about 3/4 times a week, whenever he could get away from his commitments to others, and his very busy job,' a small sob escapes and the tears threaten once again.

'Commitments to others, did she know who you were?' Kate asked raising her eyebrows,

'I don't think so, she said he has a 24/7 responsibilities, and commitments to others, so can't get away much, oh Kate she said she loves him, and he had told her he loves her, what do I do?...'

'Do you believe her?' Kate asks quietly

'Yes... She was beautiful Kate, tall brunette and she seemed so nice... Her name is Madderson, but everyone calls her Maddy, I can see what Christian sees in her she's... They met in the park, because of her dog... I didn't even know Christian liked dogs, but she...' I couldn't hold back any longer, the tears started again, and this time Kate just let me sob it out, holding me tightly giving me soothing squeezes and words of comfort.

'I can't go home Kate, I can't face him, what shall I do, I can't confront him what about the baby, you know what DR Green has said no stress, but this is just so...' my phone beeps in my purse, my eyes widen in horror, 'Christian' I whisper,

Kate reads my expression and digs in my purse and retrieves my phone, she opens the message, reads it and her face falls, saddened eyes meet mine, and my worse suspicions are confirmed.

'He says he has to work late, not to wait up, and to rest and not worry, to look after little blip and that he loves you...  
Oh Ana I'm so sorry, do you want me to go to Escala?, I will throw her out and tear Christian a new one, I can...'

'No, No Kate just leave it, I can't deal with this right now, its been going on for five months, I will deal with this after the baby is born, for now I just have to get away...any ideas?' I ask hopefully. Kate smiles softly,

'Are you sure you want to do this? Just leave nothing else' she asks softly with her hand on my cheek, I just Nod unable to say anything, 'fine, we will have you sorted by the end of the day, how do you fancy a few days at the beach?' Kate asks with a smile, 'but NO MORE TEARS, you've had your wollow pick your arse up Steele, and I'll keep the wolves off your back' I can't help my tearful giggle, she's a good friend.

I look at her thankfully as she pulls out her phone and dials, after a few seconds, she speaks 'Bill, hi its Kate, i've sorted your problem... Yes I trust them... With my own life... Honestly Bill its fine, I will... Be back soon, yes... Yes... That's fine' she hangs up.

'Drink your tea Steele we have things to do, but first you need to eat ' Kate looks over to the waitress and beckons her over,

'Kate I really don't think I could eat anything right now...'

'I'm not feeding you, I'm feeding your bump' she smiles to me as the waitress approaches

'Could we have some soup please and maybe a roll or two, the chefs special is fine'

'Of course right away' the waitress answers and scurries off.

'What are you up to Kate?' I ask blowing my nose and feeling instantly better, now that Kate has taken control

'Remember why I was late, Bill my boss, he's going away for a few days to our New York office, and needs someone to look after his house...oh and his babies' Kate adds with a grin,

'Babies' I look at her shocked, she laughs,

'Don't worry Ana, not those types of babies, I will explain on the way, drink your tea, and eat up' the waitress places two bowls of soup and a basket of fresh rolls on the table in front of us,

'Thank you' I say as I catch her eye, god only knows what I must look like.

'Your welcome Mrs Grey, is there anything else I can do for you.? She asks sympathetically,

'No thank you' I say shyly, she smiles and scurries away.

'EAT' Kate commands,

I smile and try to push all my emotions onto the back burner for now. Knowing that food will make me feel instantly better, I dig in as best I can.


	4. The quick getaway

A/N THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS AND JUST TAKING THE TIME TO READ MY STORY, IT REALY IS MOTIVATING,

We leave the restaurant and head for Kate's car, 'where have you left your car?' she asks puzzled,

'At Escala, I was in no fit state to drive' I am feeling a lot better now, even though my world has fallen apart around me, but I still don't feel strong enough, to be behind the wheel.

'So where am I going Kate? And what's all this about babies?' I ask, Kate laughs softly,

'Bill has a lovely beach house not too far away, and as I've said, he needs to get away, his babies are two gorgeous golden Labradors, that mean the world to him, they're great dogs, he won't put them in kennels, insists on having a house sitter, so Ana your on baby sitting duties for a few days, okay?' she smiles trying to lighten the mood, she knows I am hurting and doesn't want me wallowing,

'Sounds Great' I say trying to muster up my happy face.

'No goon squad either that's good, make's your escape so much easier, we will go to my office and arrange everything from there' we enter the underground car park and climb into her car, she pulls out and we enter the afternoon traffic, within half an hour we are outside Kates building, she enters the garage, and we board the elevator to her floor.

Once inside, she leads me to her office, and disappears, a friendly face pops inside the door,

'Hi I am Karen, Kates assistant, would you like a tea or coffee'

'No thanks I am fine' I reply with a smile, any more fluids and my bladder will have me running.

She leaves and I slowly glance around Kates office, it is organized mayhem, piles and piles of files fill her desk, does this woman ever stop, I think with a chuckle, at that moment Kate appears with a small balding gray haired man, he has a kind face, warm eyes, and you instantly know he is gay, I warm to him instantly, he offers me a stubby hand, which I take,

'Ana so glad to meet you, thank you so much for offering to help, I hope it won't cause you to much trouble, especially with your condition' he looks at my protruding belly warmly.

'No problem at all, I am not due for a few more weeks, and I could really do with the break, and time at the beach sounds lovely, tell me about your dogs...' he instantly warms to his topic as he gushes talking about his two beloved canines, Kate grins at me knowing I've won him over with my question. After a few minutes Kate intervenes.

'Bill your gonna need to go soon, take Ana home and then you will need to head straight to the airport'

'Oh of course Kate, Ana just give me a moment, then we will leave, do you need to collect any of your belongings ?' Bill asks me, I look at Kate, with a worried look, once again Kate answers solving the problem,

'No don't worry Bill, I will pop over tonight with all that Ana needs, you just take her home get her settled and I will sort everything else, Ana I will call in to yours and pick up what you need, is Mrs Jones at home ?' She asks

SHIT... Mrs Jones, what will she say to Christian when I don't come home, he will be looking for me sooner than id like, saying that how long will he be busy at Escala, the hurt starts to rise in me, I shake it off and answer Kate,

'Yes she will be, but she won't mind you calling in. I will give you my keys just in case, and here is the front gate code' I grab a slip of paper off Kates desk and write down the six digit code, Kate gives me a reassuring nod,

'Don't worry I will sort everything' and I know she means more than just picking up a few clothes and toiletries,

Bill leaves the office, and Kate grabs me in one of her special Kavanagh hugs,

'Don't worry Ana, it will be fine I will keep the goons off your back for a few days, give you time to think and decide what you want to do, I will see you tonight then we can talk properly.' she releases me as Bill enters the office, I hand her my key and also my phone, 'leave this at the house' I whisper into her ear, she hugs me tighter and smiles, she understands Christians stalker tendencies and know in an instant if he finds my phone he will find me, 'no probs' she whispers back.

'Ready Ana' Bill asks leading the way to the elevator, with a final wave to Kate I am on my way.

We reach the underground garage, and Bill leads the way, we walk over to a small beat up beatle, and I can't help my grin, oh... So like Wanda, this man can't be half bad, we have the same taste in cars.

Bill seem's nice, he chat's constantly as we head to the coast, which suits me fine, stops me thinking, he has two dogs, Milly and Roxy both rescue dogs, roughly the same age and temperament, and very well trained he obviously dotes on them, and why not they will never break his heart, I sigh wistfully, oh god Christian what have you done. The pain hasn't hit me yet, I'm still numb and mesmerized by the beauty that has had my husband for the past five months, I thought...STOP NOW STEELE, NO WOLLOWING, SMILE AND STAY STRONG TIME FOR TEARS LATER, YOUR BABY COMES FIRST, I love my subconscious sometimes.

Glancing out of the window I realize we are already on the coast road, Bill turns suddenly and heads downhill, as we turn a corner a beautiful wooden fronted house that sits right on the beach greets us, clementis and jasmine hangs everywhere, the smell is wonderful, small lights hang off the trees and trellises, and I know at night this place will look wonderful.

'Where here' he says jumping out of the car, we approach the front door and enter, as we do two lovely labs come bounding over, they have obviously missed their owner, and are very glad to see him, I hang back as he shares hugs ear rubs and wet sloppy kissed with his dogs, I can't help but giggle, this man is such a softy. The two dogs look past him seeing me and instantly go on point, Bill utters one word 'friend' and the two dog's body language instantly changes, they approach me slowly, I offer my hand, they have a good sniff then in turn try to nuzzle closer, I bend down and rub both of them behind their ears, both dogs push their heads into my palms enjoying the contact. Bill seems pleased, a wide grin spreads across his face and he looks a lot more at ease,

'I knew they would like you, dogs pick up on vibes, and you have a good vibe Ana, plus they will instantly want to protect you, because of the baby, they will look after you, and they are no trouble really, they will tell you what they need, basically just relax enjoy the beach and there company, a dog is a very good companion. I will quickly show you what's what, then I really do need to go'

Bill shows me around his small but wonderful home, including the guest bedroom which will be mine, he gives me all the information needed to look after Milly and Roxy, including the phone number of the local vet. I smile to myself, he's like an over protective parent, but why not these are his babies after all.

Half an hour later bill is leaving in a cab headed to the airport, and I am left alone in this beautiful beach house, with two dogs, that I do not know, oh what have I got myself into...


	5. Chapter 5 My friend Kate

'Karen, I am heading out a bit early, I have a few errands to run, will you finish everything up for tomorrow ?' I ask my wonderful assistant.

'Sure Kate, everything nearly sorted anyway, just a few more articles to get to printing, so you go enjoy your evening' Karen answers with a warm smile.

'Cheers Hun, see you tomorrow' I grab my bag, a few files from my desk and head out, I climb into my car, pull Ana's phone from my bag and scrowl for Hannah's number, quick text should do...

'HANNAH. HEADING HOME WITH KATE. THE PLACE IS ALL YOURS. ANA.X'

I place the phone in my jacket pocket, and head for Anas house on the sound.

'Pulling up at the gates, I type in the code Ana gave me and watch as the big iron gates slowly open, a security guard leaves a nearby out building and approaches my car,

'Hello Miss Kavanagh, how may I help you ?' he asks me in his very deep voice. I hide my chuckle,

'Hi' I can't for the life of me remember this goons name, Christian has so many of them, I give him a dazzling smile and reply  
'I am just nipping into see Mrs Jones, Ana needs a few things, but was held up at the office, so I offered, is it ok to go in?' I smile sweetly and wait for his response.

'Of course Miss Kavangh, I will just let Mrs Jones know you are here, please head over to the parking bays around the side of the house and Mrs Jones, will meet you,' I drive forward as instructed, park my car and head to the front door, as I walk up the steps, Gail opens the door

'Hi Gail' I say warmly

'Hello Kate, how can I help you ?' Gail asks with a beaming smile, this woman is lovely, Ana is lucky to have her, helps balance out all the testosterone around this place,

'Oh its nothing really, Ana is just caught up at the office, Christian is working late, so Ana has decided to come home with me for dinner, save her being on her own, and she wanted me to pick her up some comfy clothes, she told me to tell you to have the night off as there is nobody to cook for, how cool is that' I enter the house and approach the stairs,

'Oh okay well, I can help you gather Ana's things if you'd like' Gail asks leading the way to Ana and Christian's bedroom

'Oh don't worry Gail, I know where everything is, and what Ana needs, I won't be a moment, but could I trouble you for a coffee ?' I ask Gail as a distraction.

'Of course Kate, I will be back in a moment.' Gail heads off to the kitchen

I run up to the bedroom, quickly slip Ana's phone under her pillow and head for Ana's closet, at the back I find her gym bag and quickly start throwing in nightwear, underwear and a few changes of clothes, her trainers and a pair of flip flops, heading to the bathroom I grab the toiletries I think she will need, and quickly zip up the bag, just as Gail enters the bedroom,

'Oh thank you Gail your a star, i've needed this all-day,' I take the hot cup from Gail and follow her out of the room, we head for the kitchen, I sit at the breakfast bar, sipping my coffee and ramble,

'So how are things at Grey manor? bet you miss Escala ?' I ask Gail with a smile, 'does Christian often work late ?' The reporter in me just never sleeps. Lets see what she knows, five months is a long time to hide secrets

'Which question would you like me to answer first' she asks with a laugh 'things are fine, it's a beautiful house, I'm still finding my way around after just a few weeks, but a routine is forming, and I don't miss Escala, its too nice here, and Taylor and I have our own separate accommodation now, so that's good, we can see a lot more of Sophie now she has her own room' she pauses and smiles before adding

'Mr Grey try's not work late too often now, but its unavoidable sometimes' OH I BET IT IS I snipe to myself 'I think he is trying to get everything sorted and up to date before the baby arrives, according to Taylor he wants to take time off once the little one arrives, Ana will appreciate that, I think she misses him' Gail blushes, and I think she's a little worried that she might have said to much, so I lighten the mood, can't have her fretting over my visit.

'This place is amazing, you could so easily get lost, its huge, do you think Christian will put Escala on the market? If he's not going to use it? What's the point of keeping it? I wouldn't mind living there...MINUS THE SKANK PLAYROOM OF COURSE...god my head won't shut up... Any cookies knocking about this monster of a house' I take another sip of coffee as Gail rummages in a cupboard, she hands me a packet of chocolate chip cookies and I dig in.

'Mr Grey loves Escala, according to Taylor, he will never sell it, its a good investment, and handy to have a place in the city, especially so close to Grey House and we were all so happy there, it was a lovely apartment, can I get you anything else Kate' Gail asks taking my empty cup,

'No thanks Gail, I am good, I need to head back, and meet Ana, Elliot will be home early tonight, unlike his workaholic of a brother, so I need to make a start on dinner, and don't forget you have the night off, why don't you and Taylor do something together,' I offer standing and putting Ana's gym bag over my shoulder,

'Oh Taylor will be with Mr Grey, so won't be back till late either, but a night to myself is just as much of a treat,' she smiles broadly, such a lovely woman, 'but look like she has a dud of a fella to, wouldn't have took Taylor for a liar, he seems so fond of Ana, but he must know if he's with him now... OH MEN...'are you sure there is nothing I can do for Ana ?' This woman is priceless,

'No Gail, don't worry about Ana she will be fine with me and Eliott, we will roll her home later, but you know what we are like when we get together, so it could be a late one, very late...so don't wait up' I say with a grin and head out the door,

I wave goodbye to Gail and climb back into my car, the goon at the gate lets me out and I am on my way, one more stop.

I pull up outside of Grey Publishing and head for the security office, hoping I won't bump into Hannah. I find Ryan watching the monitors with his back to me, I walk in silently behind him, 'hi Ryan' I whisper, I see the back of his ears flush, and I try to hide my smile, men are so easily won over. I know he likes me, Elliot has caught him watching me at family gatherings, but hey what's not to like, I tease Elliot with it sometimes, by threatening to run off with him, he slowly turns with the blush still on his cheeks,

'I just came to let you know that Ana is coming home with me, Christian is working late, and I don't want her on her own, so near to the baby coming, so once you have finished whatever here, feel free to go back to the house,' I smile sweetly and push a stray hair back behind my ear,

'Does Mr Grey know about this? And where is Mrs Grey now' he asks ever the professional, oh dear can't have him thinking too much, I look up at him bat my eyes and purr,

'Of course he does, we spoke with him at lunch, he's in meetings now so we didn't want to disturb him, and Ana is around the corner still at the restaurant, her feet are swollen, so I didn't want her walking, which is why I came to see you' I drag out the last word looking up at him, with a smile playing on my lips, hoping to distract him, 'yes it worked' I think to myself as his blush reappears. He stutters

'Well...well that's fine then... Miss Kavanagh, I will just finish up here then head... Back'

'Call me Kate' I whisper, and turn on my heels and leave. All done and dusted now lets get my arse home.

Arriving home I head for Elliots study, he's home already going over the plans for a new Eco development, he's working on,

'Hi honey I am home' I sing song as I enter his study,

'Hi baby doll' he answers and pushes his chair from his desk opening his arms to me, I jump onto his lap like a teenager, 'how has your day been, ive missed you,' he places a kiss on my lips and were caught up for a few minutes. Finally pulling away from him to draw breath, I smile up at him.

'My work day has been good, but ive spent the afternoon cleaning up your brothers mess' I answer looking up at Elliot with a sad face, sighing heavily

'What do you mean, what happened ' Elliot asks with concern 'is he okay ? Is it'  
I interrupt him.

'Christian has been cheating on Ana,' I state simply

'NO...NO he wouldn't' Elliot, like me, instantly defends his 'Ana means everything to him, he would never do that to her, he loves her Kate, honestly he does... He's told me more than once what she means to him, he's changed so much since being with her, he's almost human now,' he says with a slight grin 'I am sorry but I don't believe it' he looks me in the eye adamantly, ready to defend his brother some more,

'Me too Ell, I didn't want to believe it... But Ana is convinced, she met her talked to her and everything, and there is no doubt in Anas mind, that for the past five months he's been spending time with this other woman' I tell Elliot my voice full of sadness

'FIVE MONTHS' Elliot shouts, he tips me off his lap and starts to pace the room running his fingers through his hair,

'Oh he's learnt that from Christian' I think to myself before Elliot continues shouting,

'NO NEVER, HE COULDN'T... NOT TO ANA...what about the baby...' he says more calmly, 'where is Ana? You saw her today at lunch right? Is she okay' oh my man really cares, god I love him,

'She's fine, and yes, we met for lunch, that's when she told me, well that's when she found out really...she went to Escala and...look can I fill you in on all the details while I shower and change, I have to be with Ana for a bit, so I need to head back out, I don't want to leave her to long on her own, I need to keep her strong, especially with the baby, so come here' I say with a flirty grin, I take Elliots hand and drag him to our bedroom, because I have no intention of showering alone.

Paste your document here...


	6. Chapter 6 Making new friends

A/N THANK YOU ALL ONCE AGAIN...YOUR REACTIONS AND REVIEWS ARE SO

Bill has been gone for a few hours now, I have looked around, try'd to read, I have even had the TV on but I can't settle, I am so restless, I don't want to just sit and think not now, the twinge's is felt earlier today have worry'd me, I have to keep my stress levels low... but I do feel better,

Looking around the tasteful living room, I catch the eye of one of Bill's so called babies, 'any ideas' I say out loud like an idiot, 'as if id get feedback' I laugh to myself, just then Milly I think, stands walks out of the room and heads towards the kitchen,

'Hey where you going ?'

I go to follow her but just as quick she comes back into the room, and the laughter spills from my lips, Milly is carrying two leads in her mouth, she approaches me and drops them at my feet, sits down, and lifts her paw off the ground offering it to me, I take her paw in my hand and stroke her head,

'So you want to go for a walk' I ask,

At that Roxy gets up off the rug and picks up a ball that was near her, she also drops it at my feet, smiling I shake my head

'Oh why not, just give me a Sec okay' the two dogs walk to the large patio glass doors that lead to the deck and open beach, and sit patiently.

I head off to one of the bedrooms, 'there must be something I can change into' I think while pulling open a closet door, I can't really walk dogs in heels, and smart business clothes, Bill won't mind, surely I will dry clean anything I wear for now, I am not sure how long Kate is going to be with my things, so this will have to do, I pull one of Bill's short sleeved shirts from its hanger and hold it over myself, yes this should cover the bulge, after looking further I find a pair of blue shorts, stripping off my work clothes I start to change.

I catch sight of my huge self in the mirror, my smile fades and my mood saddens, 'no wonder Christian looked elsewhere I'm HUGE, who wouldn't find this figure a turn off... huge swollen breasts...and my stomach almost looks deformed from this angle... And I don't even want to think what has happened to my butt... But Christian always told me I was beautiful, the bigger I got the prouder he seemed to get... Was it all lies... Our sex life is still good, or so I thought, fare play its been a while since we've indulged in any real kinky playtime, it's hard to be in a lot of positions when you no longer bend in the middle, but vanilla has never been a problem and Christian excels at vanilla, so I thought everything was good, how wrong have I been? I sigh heavily and quickly dress. Determined not to wallow.

Barefooted I approach the dogs and attach their leads, I put the ball in my pocket and grabbing Bills keys and a bottle of water out of the fridge, I open the patio doors and walk onto the deck, I turn and lock the doors behind me,

'Now... NO pulling you two, I can only waddle at a certain pace so walk nicely okay?' I tell them while picking up their leads.

Slowly walking along the deck to the steps that lead to the golden sand, I smile as the two dogs keep pace with me, they look at me every now and again, and id swear they were checking to see if I am okay, I think Bill was right they do know to be cautious. I chuckle ... 'Who said dogs were just stupid animals'

As we start to walk on the beach, I am even slower, my feet sinking deep into the lovely warm sand, dogs need to run and play, burn off energy, I stop and the dogs instantly stop too,

'Now you two need to play, but no running off okay,' I say to them loudly while removing their leads,

Both dogs instantly become excited and start to fun about, but never more than 20/30 feet away, 'oh your good dogs' I praise them, knowing instantly that they are going to be no bother, Bill was right they are well trained. I take the ball out of my shorts pocket and raise my arm to throw, Milly is instantly attentive waiting eagerly for me to release the ball,

'Sorry pooch' I mumble at my poor attempt to get the ball any real distance, not even 30ft but she seems happy, retrieving the ball she drops it at my feet her tail wagging constantly and now its Roxys turn.

We play with the ball for a while until we reach the shoreline, then there is no stopping the dogs, they are jumping and frolicking about to their little hearts content, I smile and can't help my laugh, I never thought after what happened at lunch time I would actually be laughing today, Bill was right once again dogs are good companions... its amazing what a few hours breathing space can do. But...

I wonder if Christian and Madderson have had days like this, playing about laughing with her dog, she said Christian likes her dog, I never knew... Christian has never mentioned liking animals, but then again Christian hasn't mentioned a lot... Is he still with her...I don't even want to think about what they might have done, I can't let myself...I JUST CAN'T THINK STRAIGHT...

Oh here it comes... I can feel the sadness pain and confusion start to wash over me...I don't need to hold it back now... I mm alone on this part of the beach, the nearest house is at least 100yrds away, and I need this final release... I lower myself onto the sand get myself comfy, I place my head in my hands... And start to wail, heavy gut wrenching sobs leave my throat and it feels good, feels good to let go, I indulge for a few moments enjoying the self pitying release, tears streaming down my face.

I feel something warm and wet touch my neck, looking up I meet Millys big brown puppy dog eyes offering me sympathy, she whimpers quietly and nudges my cheek, I can't help myself I throw my arms around her furry neck and bury my face deep into her fur and the tears flow again, I feel Roxy slump at my feet, and feel instantly safe and protected. After a few minutes I pull myself together and raise my head, feeling a lot better,

'Right no more tears okay you two, this poor baby is going to have nothing left to swim in soon, they way I am carrying on'

And all of this is for him, to keep my baby safe, I will not risk him, and if that means running, hiding and dealing with everything later then so be it...

I heave my heavy carcass off the sand, and walk to the water, picking up a couple of pieces of driftwood, I play with my two new best friends, lost in thought and play, I never heard the whistle's at first, only when the dogs go running off does it catch my attention

' Hey come back' I shout

I watch in horror as the two dogs go running over to someone on the beach about 100yrs away, shielding my eyes from the sun, I finally catch sight of who has stolen the dog's attention and sigh with relief, a smile spreading across my face.

Kate.


	7. Chapter 7 Venting it out

A/N THIS IS SO MUCH FUN...;)  
LOVE TO EVERYONE OF YOU FOR STICKING WITH ME ON .XX

Kate approaches and grabs me in a hug,

'How you holding up Steele... You're looking a bit better, how you all getting along?' she smirks and looks around at the dogs, circling us.

'We're having a ball' I giggle 'animals really are very therapeutic' I smile.

'Good... But let's get you inside I bet you haven't eaten since lunch, so let me make you something, I brought supplies, there on the deck, come on'

She threads her arm through mine, with a smile, and we head back to the house, followed closely by the dogs.

Entering the house, Kate heads straight for the kitchen, and starts to unpack the groceries she brought and opening a cupboard removes a large pot,

'You seem to know your way around?' I can't help Stateing

'What?' Kate asks looking up, 'oh yes...i've been here a few times, saves working late at the office, Bill's a nice guy to work for, nice and chilled..'

'Probably because of those two' I interrupt, smiling nodding my head to the two fur rugs, sleeping peacefully by the patio doors.

'You're probably not wrong... Bill and I have brainstormed many a night on the patio, its beautiful...' I interrupt again,

'What patio?'

'It's on the side of the house, look, I've brought your things, it was rather rushed so I am not sure what I grabbed but anyway...go...grab a shower, change into something less... Well no... That look suits you, all glowy and windswept, dressed as a guy...' Kate burst's out laughing and I can't help but join her.

'No seriously, go shower, change, and I'll cook, rustle us up a quick pasta, then we'll sit on the patio and talk, okay' she looks over at me, smiles and I don't know what I would have done without her, and not just today, she's a good friend. Returning her smile I head out the room to my bedroom, picking up my gym bag as I go.

An hour or so later were sitting on the patio, watching the sun finally set, it's so beautiful here, the lights are on and the patio is starting to take on a different feel, as the darkness creeps in, it feels more private, more secluded, and Kate knows it's the right time to start.

'So what you going to do Steele?... what you thinking?' she sips her tea,

I've been waiting for this, ive felt it coming all evening and I know it has to happen, but I don't know where to start, I have so many thoughts, so many contradictions, I just can't make sense of anything.

'Spill Ana, it will help talking it out, help you make sense of everything, help you decide what you need to do...do you regret not staying at Escala?, she asks

'Yes...and no, I should have stayed faced them, saw them together, but Kate, I couldnt... I haven't been totally honest with you, my blood pressure has been more of a problem than you know...I kept a lot from you, from Christian even, it hasn't been an easy pregnancy...I place my hands on my stomach rubbing slowly,

'What I felt today frightened me, the reaction my body was having to my emotions was hurting my baby... and nothing else matters Kate...so I couldn't stay... HE is my number one concern, I don't have long to go maybe three weeks, so I can't risk hurting him now... was I wrong' I whisper...

'Ana you did what was right for you...but you should have let me go over, id of ripped their heads off for you, done all the ranting and raving, strung them both up in that playroom of his...'

'Ours Kate, that play room of ours...' my voice lowers, and Kate calms

'I just can't believe it Kate... I not only don't want to, but I don't feel it...'

'What do you mean Ana.' Kate's reporter tone kicks in and I can't help a small smile.

'Well, she was at Escala, she has an Audi, he knew the security codes and she is definitely Christian's type which is all very convincing...but five months Kate, don't you think id of picked up on something, three, four times a week that's a lot of tracks to cover...but it happens all the time doesn't it? Women finding out about cheating partners and being totally oblivious, having no clue at all, but there must have been some clue, some reason for it to start, something to keep it going, but I can't find one...' I shrug and look at her helplessly,

'He doesn't work late, too often, we always keep in contact, we only moved out of Escala a short time ago, so where did they meet, they couldn't have used the playroom every time, they couldn't guarantee an empty apartment I come and go regardless back and to from work, so when... He has never slept apart from me, so he hasn't spent the night...if they met during the day Taylor or Sawyer would have known something, and well...I know they wouldn't lie to me, but I haven't asked any questions have I? I was totally oblivious until today...no they wouldn't lie for him... We're a family, they're my friends not only our security... And Gail couldn't keep it to herself surely, it happened to her, so she wouldn't condone it, I am sure...

'We don't argue... Well not much' I smirk, and her eyes roll, I giggle and continue 'we...well our sex life is good Kate, I keep thinking he must find me repulsive... My body has changed so much, but it hasn't slowed him Kate...if anything he wants me more, he can't keep his hands off me when we're alone... Well not even then, he has to have my hand, or his arms around me rubbing my stomach, constant contact, he feels comfort from me and the baby, I know he does... So I can't make heads or tails of why he would need her.. Need a sub if that's what she is, he doesn't seem stressed...oh.. Oh... But that's another thing,' I notice Kate smirk, enjoying my rant. Knowing that his release can only help, and it does.

'Christian behaved in a certain way with his subs, no contact, no dinner's, no more and certainly no love...but Kate she was beautiful, I mean really beautiful, it's the only word to describe her, and she did seem so nice... So maybe the rules have changed... He is capable of giving more now, he proves that to me every day... Which is why my head is spinning, I don't know which way is up anymore I KNOW HE LOVES ME so why... And wouldn't she know who I was? We're not exactly a low key couple, we can't go anywhere without being all over the press especially with the baby bump pictures they hope to get... She couldn't have hid even the smallest bit of guilt or pity surely, not while pretending to be so nice... I'm just so confused...' I rub my temple trying to clear my back and forth thoughts they are making me dizzy,

'Am I being foolish Kate, Is it wrong to believe it isn't happening, despite what she told me?' my voice sounds pleading,

'Ana me and Grey well... you know it took a lot of time, and I mean lots, for me to finally trust him with you, after what you told me about him, especially the kinky stuff and what he once was, I will admit I was a bit worried, you knew nothing Ana, nothing and your first conquest was some controlling kinky sexgod, with strange ideas of love, but ive seen it...'she cups my cheek and brushes my hair behind my ear smiling. 'Ive seen the change in him, everybody has, I probably know more about how he used to be than you, I don't mean the deep trauma stuff, I mean the angry, controlling keeping everyone at arm's length, man that he was... Elliot has talked to me told me how he was, how he handled thing, what his life was before you, and Elliot and I both believe he would never do this to you, so no you hope all you want, we will sort this out, tomorrow is a new day, we can ask new questions, find new ways...so are you okay ?

'Yes...thank you... So how long have I got before they hunt me down?' I ask with a sigh.

'Well hopefully at least overnight, I text Hannah, so you were free from work, I distracted Ryan and sent him home, so no goon awaiting your return, and the lovely Mrs Jones is easily distracted so, they all believe your home right now with me and Elliot, and I implied an all-nighter...so we should be okay' she smiles proudly

'Sounds all very mission impossible, maybe Christian should hire you' my voice saddens at the mention of his name, 'so it all rest's on what time he gets himself home, he will ring' I state firmly

'Well when he does you will either be in the shower or fast asleep and cannot be disturbed, and he will have just missed you in the morning too, Elliot will back me up so we should be good, do you want me to stay over with you?'

'Elliot won't tell anyone will he, I don't want anyone knowing about this, not just yet...'

'Ana its fine, Elliot won't believe it, he believes Christian wouldn't do that to you, he wanted to confront Christian but I talked him out of it, he's really protective over you, and I love him for it...so don't worry no one will know. Now do you want me to stay ?

'No Kate I will be fine, my two new best buds have got my back, and I feel better, my heads a little clearer, but a good night's sleep is all I want, so go home and spend time with your man, and give him a big hug from me...I love you both so much...' I lean over and wrap my arm around her, the bulge stopping me hugging properly like I want to, we both look down and giggle...'he's worth it Kate, the hiding, the avoidance, it's my job to protect him, so thank you for everything...your a good friend.' she leans into me allowing the hug I so want to give.

'No problem, we both love you too... so have a good nights rest, keep a phone handy, just in case, and think I mean really think about what your going to say to him, becau...'

'What do you mean say to him? I can't see him Kate I can't, I couldn't even talk to him, the anguish alone... would...no I can't I won't put my baby through that..' I almost beg hormones raging 'please try and keep him away Kate, id just fall into his arms or rant like a lunatic, and I can't do either of those things right now...' Iam almost ranting and rein myself in quickly.

'Okay okay, fine...no contact, calm yourself down, but it has to happen sometime, but we will deal with it later, for tonight just rest, you have had a very emotional day... Good job you have a couple of stress balls' Kate says nodding over to the still sleeping pair. I laugh heartily and hug her close.

'Thank you Kate. For everything.'

A/N THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR DEDICATION TO THIS STORY,

THE WAIT IS ALMOST OVER A SNIPPET ;) OF CPOV NEXT. XX


	8. Chapter 8 Goodnight All

After Kate leave's, I pop into the kitchen and make myself a tea, thanks to Kate and her bag of supplies, I slip into the bedroom and put on my pajamas, getting ready to bring this day to a close. Taking my tea I walk onto the deck with the dogs, allowing them to have a final run on the beach before I call it a day, curling up on a lounger, I look up, it's a clear night, with a full moon, the view is amazing, even at night this place is breathtaking, its so peaceful here, as the dogs run about, my mind starts to drift back over the day.

How things can change in such a short time, this time yesterday, I was curled up in my husband's arms, feeling safe, loved and totally sure on how my life was going to pan out, now I'm not so sure, but I don't feel any different, despite what I saw and heard my heart still belongs to my fifty...

I feel so much better after talking to Kate, venting it out has definitely helped but I'm still, so confused so unsure about what I know, what I need to do... Any type of contact or confrontation is going to cause me problems, just the thought of how my body will react even for a short time, while I confront and he explains is enough to put me off dealing with this, my instincts tell me this is right, even if it's just for tonight, I need distance, a good nights sleep, I will deal with all this tomorrow...

Calling the dogs back, we all go back into the house, I lock up turn off the lights, leaving the dogs in the lounge, I head for my room, with the door slightly open I climb into bed, my mind wants to race, but I stop it, confused thoughts will not help me sleep, so I concentrate on what I feel, I love him...I know I do, and I feel that he loves me, wants me, wants our baby, and with that thought I start to drift off, just before my mind totally shuts down I feel the bed dip, glancing down with sleepy eyes, I see one of the dogs at my feet, the other on the floor to my right, I smile to myself, feeling safe, my lids close...

XXXXXXXXX

'So how did it go? ...how is she? Are you sure she will be safe at the beach house?' Elliot asks as I walk into our kitchen, he's standing in front of me holding up a bottle of wine and two glasses, I nod and he pours us a glass each, sitting at the breakfast bar, I try to make sense of everything...

'I think she will be okay, she's a lot calmer for now, but god she's really all over the place her emotions and hormones are everywhere' I smile before continuing, 'an I'm not worried in the slightest about her being at Bill's, do you remember when you came to pick me up that time' I can't help but chuckle as I recall the memory of Elliot trying to approach Bill and I at the house, Elliot scowls, then smiles,

'Yes I do... those dogs are very protective... Your right Ana will be safe...' he shakes his head with a laugh, visions of him being held off by two growling dogs is comical now but at the time was very intimidating, but it only takes one word to calm them, they are good dogs, so I know Ana is in good hands, or paws...

'What's she going to do? Do you want to go and pay Christian a visit ? It's not to late...' he looks at me hopefully,

I think he needs answers just as much as I do, I shake my head slowly, even though I'm right there with him, visiting Christian would give us answers... but at what cost to Ana... she doesn't want this, the upset, the family being involved,

'I don't think its a good idea right now, Ana needs no upset, if she knew we went to see him, I think it would just stress her out, but I am with you Elliot, I don't believe it, something just doesn't sit right' I take a sip of my wine, recalling the conversation with Ana earlier.

'He couldn't of kept up a pretense for so long surely... Ana tried to think of a trigger, reasons for it to be real, even instances where she had doubts about him...and drew a blank...listening to her talk about him... How he is with her...I find it so hard to face that he could do this to her, but for now she needs to be alone... And we have to do what's best for Ana, even if we would do things differently...has he called ?' I ask, Elliot shakes his head,

I pick up my wine glass, reach for Elliots hand and we head for our bedroom, I think I have had enough for one day, as we leave the room, the phone starts to ring, I look up meeting his eyes, we both utter the same word.

'Christian'

XXXXXXXXXX

As Taylor pulls up to the gates of home, a heavy sigh leaves me, It's been a... Long and very tiring day... Taylor meets my eyes in the rear view mirror, and I know he feels the same, parking the car we climb out and head for the house,

'Go Taylor... its late, spend some time with Gail, and apologize to her for my keeping you so late' I try and order in a weary voice. God I am shattered.

'But sir...' he starts

'Go Taylor... I can lock a few doors and switch on an alarm... So I will see you in the morning' I dismiss him, but he still hovers 'GO' I command as I walk through the front door.

Walking into the house, it is in relative darkness, just one or two lights left on to guide the way, 'GOD I HOPE ANA IS STILL AWAKE' I silently pray... I NEED MY WIFE...need to hold her, smell her calming scent and lose myself in her, today has been...tough, I pass the stairs and look towards our bedroom door, its slightly open, I call softly up the stairs,

'Ana' but I hear no response, I am just about to call again, when a noise from the kitchen distracts me, 'Oh good... She is still awake,' I think with a contented sigh, I need to feel her warmth, walking into the kitchen my heart fall's as I see Gail standing in the kitchen, she smiles warmly

'Can I get you anything sir ? Have you eaten dinner ?'

'Gail... Go home... I can manage, it's late your off duty, so go' I try to keep the irritation from my voice, this woman fusses too much, I pull off my jacket loosen my tie, kick off my shoes and head for the fridge, taking out a bottle of wine I turn to find Gail holding out a glass. I can't help but smile, 'please Gail...GO HOME,' she smiles up at me, but just can't resist,

'There is some mac n cheese in the fridge if you want something quick, you must be hungry...' her voice is warm and concerned,

'Gail...'I state raising my eyebrows

'Sorry sir...Goodnight' she turns to leave but I stop her,

'Gail...what time did Ana go to bed ? Did she eat before going up ?' Maybe if she hasn't been in bed too long I could wake her and we could eat together, I think hopefully, she has got to keep her strength up.

'Sir... I don't think Ana is home yet' she answers quietly

'WHAT...' I turn and snap, slightly taken back with Gails hurt look, 'sorry Gail...but its nearly eleven o, clock, where is she?'

Why isn't Ana at home... she had no plans today, lunch with Kate but that was it, she should have told me if she had other plans...should have called me...well I have been busy... Maybe I missed her call, I take my phone from my trouser pocket and look at my screen 'NOTHING' where in the hell... My temper starts to rise, I run my fingers through my hair, Gail spots the rage rising and in a calm voice informs me,

'Don't worry sir... she is with Miss Kavanagh and your brother, she is safe enough' her voice is warm she understands my concern

'Oh well that's fine...' relief fills me, but still... Why hasn't she told me, 'did she say what time she would be back ?' Even for time with Kate, this is too late, she tires easily, needs to rest, she should be at home, with me, where I can look after her, but ive been so caught up today, so I should be glad she has not been on her own. A heavy sigh leaves me, I am exhausted.

'Shall I call them for you? Find out if she has left yet?' Gail asks, trying to halt my inner rant.

'No Gail, go to bed I will call' I scroll down my phone and dial my brothers home, shaking my head I watch Gail take the bowl of Mac n cheese from the fridge and prepare some for me, I hear the microwave ping as Kate answers the phone.

'Hello Kate, can I speak to Ana?... is she on her way home?' my voice sounds eager, and I am only just realizing how much I need her, I want her home, here with me, 'oh... She's in bed already... no... No don't disturb her, she needs her rest, is she okay, has she eaten... what about in the morning, I could pick her up... okay ask her to phone me when she wakes, I have early meetings so...yes, I've had a long day...yes very productive... oh the usual ...look Kate, just ask Ana to call me first thing in the morning...and thank you for looking after her, yes okay...tomorrow then...Goodnight' I raise my eyes and they meet Gails, she places a bowl in front of me, resting her hand on my arm, she whispers

'Its only for one night, she will be home soon enough' after I thank her, she leaves the room.

I quickly dig into my food, finish my glass of wine, placing my dishes in the sink, I turn off the light, once in the hall, I pause to set the alarm, I turn slowly to the staircase and start the tiresome journey to our empty bedroom.

I quickly take a shower, I can't seem to find any incentive to linger, without Ana in here with me, I quickly slip on bottoms and a T-shirt, and climb into bed, GOD IT FEELS EMPTY, I can't remember the last time I slept without Ana in my arms, I miss her, we didn't even say Goodnight, not even a text or anything... yawn...  
I hope she's okay, she must have had fun with Kate, no time to miss me... I promised no more real late nights... But it can't be avoided sometimes, my mind starts to drift,  
I reach over grab Anas pillow hug it close to me and breath deeply, oh its faint but it's there, her smell, her soothing smell that makes my body react... Oh Ana I miss you,... I try to pry my eyelids open... Why can't I go over there... Sneak in... She is at my brother's house after all...I yawn heavily...  
I can't remember ever being this tired... But I suppose after being locked in a room for over six hours... yawn...with a load of foreign executives and three different translators... Is enough to shatter anybody... today was so tough, and long... Very... long... Goodnight my love sleep well... my Ana, I love you... And I drift off...

A/N I HOPE THIS HELPS ALL YOU CPOV LOVERS.;) THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU


	9. Chapter 9 What the hell

I awake as the alarm sounds, and my eyes shoot open in surprise, I never thought I could ever sleep so well without Ana close to me, and I'm certainly not going to make a habit of it... But yesterday was draining... I automatically dress while my thoughts wander.

'Hopefully that's it, no more major deals, no more long meetings, no more interruptions, I have worked damn hard over the past three months to get all my business dealings tied up, all the major contracts in place, Ros can deal with everything from now on,  
Because as of next month my time is my wife's and our new baby...

Oh god, a baby, a new life, he is going to be dependant on us and only us, unable to do anything for himself...what if oh...Ana thinks I will be okay, a good father... And I am starting to believe her, the feelings, and I have to call them that because they cause me real pain...yes the feelings I have for someone who isn't even here yet, it's overwhelming and I thought that would never happen to me... But my Ana changed all that and I love her deeply for it,

A baby...our baby... My son... I will have a son, someone to love...protect, instruct, teach, support and guide and hopefully hand over my empire to... Oh that feels good... knowing I am working for something other than the satisfaction of winning, but keeping so many people employed is a rewarding feeling too...god what that woman has done to me, my whole life, in a year, upside down totally out of my control and I wouldn't have it any other way,

I wonder if she's awake, glancing at the clock I see its only 7.30, no let her sleep, she's not really an early morning person, I can't help the smile that takes over my face, her and the baby need all the rest they can get, I will speak to her soon enough.

Leaving the bedroom, I nip into my study, quickly check a few emails, grab a few things from my desk and head out, In the kitchen Gail is waiting with breakfast,

'Morning Mr Grey, hope you slept well' Gail asks warmly knowing how I would have missed Ana, placing an omelet in front of me

'Surprisingly yes Gail. But after yesterday I didn't think I had any choice.' I smile and pick up my fork. Gail chuckles,

'Taylor did mention it was rather... Trying sir...' she can't hide her grin

'Trying...that's one word for it Gail...six hours, six hours in a boardroom hammering things out and half the people in the room don't even speak English... Never again...has Ana been in touch' I can't help the hope in my voice, but Gails eyes soften

'No sir...but she's okay, she's with your brother, give her a call before you leave, she might be up..' she giggles slightly, knowing Anas dislike for the AM.

'I just might do that Gail, it would be Nice to hear her voice before I start my day, I missed her yesterday...' I notice Gails smile, and it feels good to know she's there for Ana too, everyone loves her, but no more than me...pulling out my phone I dial Elliots number, it takes a few rings then Kate answers,

'Morning Kate, Hows Ana may I speak with her... Well can't you wake her...the laughter escapes my throat.. Yes Kate was talking about the AM beast that is my Ana.. Couldn't you please try...I have missed her...I can't Kate, I am in meetings all-day now... Until at least 3 o,clock... Okay fine Kate, but I'm not known for my patience, have her call me AS SOON as she wakes... Yes bye.' I so wanted to speak to her, I huff turning as Taylor approaches

'Whenever you're ready sir' he kisses Gail goodbye and we head out.

I miss my wife... Huff...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'He rang last night...just after eleven... what did you tell him? ...and what time this morning?... And he bought that... no no ...I am good, we're fine... just gonna hang with my new best buds...no Kate stay at work I'm fine...how could you tell he missed me...well of course I miss him too...oh not now Kate please... I need more time...okay, no just ring tonight, stay with Elliot, and give him my love... No... Not Christian... Elliot... Don't play with me Kate... speak to you tonight.' she's keeping him at bay, I have a few more hours before the shit hits the fan,

'What will he do when he realizes, oh its a good job Kates tough, the wrath of Christian Grey is nothing to take on lightly, she escaped it last night, he was home so late, we were lucky he spent such a long time with... NO WAY ANA MOVE ON...

'Right come on pooches out we go' the beach is welcoming, so I head off,

I had a good night, a few little wobbles but I feel rested, still not really thinking clearly but can't have everything, I feel so much better today, stronger, and I feel the need to be on my own, right here is perfect, well almost.

I'm going to enjoy my day basking on the beach... maybe cook something... I could ask Hannah to send me over some manuscripts to read, but then again, no, once he finds me it will all change, once it's confirmed or denied the trauma begins, my life will change forever, and I don't think I am ready for that just yet...yes definitely... Live in denial for a little bit longer...keep the pain at bay...keep my baby safe... I am doing the right thing staying away from him...I KNOW I AM, so why doesn't it feel right...

Xxxxxxxxxxx

'Taylor anything' I ask for about the third time, in the last hour, I am bored with this meeting and want to speak to my wife 'you told Andrea to put her straight through?'

'Of course Sir, Mrs Grey has not been in touch...and Sir she is still not answering her phone, she also has not gone into work... I've spoken to Hannah... No Mrs Grey since yesterday lunch time' Taylor states, I'm about to run a trace on her phone so we will know soon enough, back shortly sir' Taylor turns and leaves, the trace will take a few minutes, so I have time to wrap things up...

Why isn't Ana answering her phone...she never ignores her phone... especially my calls...damn this is frustrating, I need to hear her voice, it's gone 2 o,clock she can't still be sleeping...aaaahhh...I will try Kate and the house... again...both unavailable...aaahhh...I need to hear her...its been over 26 hours since I spoke to her, I ...' Taylor interrupts

'Sir, Mrs Greys at home, her phone has been traced to the house' Taylor states with a smile 'I will bring the car around front, see you in ten sir' and he's gone

Finally...'Andrea cancel all I have for the rest of the day. I am going home' and I can't help the change in my tone and demeanor, the relief that floods through me knowing she's safe is instant, Andrea notices me soften I am sure, I see a small knowing smile play on her lips, well why not let my guard down a bit... They say behind every great man is a great woman...and boy my woman is great...

Bursting through the doors of the house I run into Gail,

'OH... Mr Grey, I didn't expect you so soon, you startled me, is everything okay?' she asks rather breathlessly

'Sorry Gail, where's Ana?' walking past her heading to the kitchen her words halt me

'She's not here sir, he still hasn't arrived home, I did tell Taylor I would inform him if she did,' Gail looks past me to Taylor who has just entered the hall,

'She's not here Taylor, what does this mean? Run another trace...now' I run my fingers through my hair in desperation, where is she? Why does she not have her phone,

'I don't need to sir, the signal stops here, it has to be here. Call it,'

'Pulling out my phone I dial, seconds later I hear a faint tune in the distance, my feet carry me up the stairs into our bedroom and I stop to focus and pinpoint the tunes direction. Heading to the bed I open Anas bedside draw, no phone, lifting up the first pillow nothing, but resting on the mattress under the second pillow is her phone...WHY THE HELL IS IT IN THE BED, WAS IT HERE ALL NIGHT SO CLOSE TO ME AND I NEVER FOUND IT, WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON,

Bounding back down the stairs I reach the kitchen and start to check through Anas phone, half a dozen missed calls from Taylor in the past couple of hours, a call from Kate at lunch time at 12.30 , but a text sent to Hannah at 2.30

'Anything useful Sir?' Taylor asks I can tell he is desperate for something to work with, I think even he is getting worried now.

'Well the only things relevant are... A call from Kate at 12.30 yesterday... obviously just before they met, and a text that Ana sent to Hannah at 2.30 saying she would not be coming back to the office' I look at Taylor hopeing there could be more to go on that initially meets the eye...

'So we know that Ana definitely had her phone with her at 2.30, so how did it get here she never came near the house...' Gail interrupts Tailor

'Oh Jason I am so Sorry, I never thought to mention it, Kate must have sent the text, or at least have left the phone' a worried Gail stands before us, 'she was here about that time...'

'WHEN...WHY...?' I DEMAND. SHE SHOULD HAVE TOLD US THIS EARLIER 'WHY DID YOU NOT MENTION THIS...' Taylor moves closer to Gail and meets my stance,

'Maybe we should all calm down a bit sir, this is not going to help' and I know he is doing more that just trying to defuse my rising temper, that his girl I am yellings at,

'Of course Taylor...forgive me Gail, so please what's all this about Kate...?' I move to the staircase and sit down, trying hard to keep my anxiety at bay...BREATH GREY...I hold my tongue and hang on her every word.

'Sir, yesterday at about 2.45 Kate came, you can get the exact time from the gate security, they let her in, she stayed had a coffee, we chatted' Taylor interrupts

'Chatted about what Gail, anything in particular.?

'Well, not really, she asked if we liked the new house...did we miss Escala, where you thinking selling it, and she mentioned your working hours Mr Grey...'

'My working hours...in what way Gail?' what was Kananagh digging for, she doesn't do chit chat, always who, when, what, where, why, ...with her ...and there is ALWAYS a reason.

'She asked me if you worked late a lot, that's all really, how often you worked late, I didn't think it meant anything sir, she's Anas friend, I can't think anything bad of this...she came over, we chatted, she told me she was taking Ana home with her for dinner because you were working late, and she collected a few of her things...'her voice lowers at the realization

My head shoots up 'WHAT THINGS' I bellow

'I don't know sir... I was making coffee, she was upstairs... oh I'm sorry sir I never thought to say to her, she's Anas friend part of the family I saw no harm in it sir...'

But I am no longer listening I am heading up the stairs, with Taylor close behind, swinging open the closet door my eyes do a quick sweep, not much at first glance, trainers T-shirts, a few maternity dresses, pulling open draws I notice space where her nightwear and smalls are missing, I turn and head for the bathroom, scanning, I'm stunned... How did I not notice this last night or this morning, her toothbrush, her toiletries, that stand next to mine at our sinks... All gone, how did I not notice.

I turn and return to the bedroom, sitting on the bed, my gaze bounces between the two of them pleading for them to make sense of what has been going on,

'What's going on Taylor? Why has she gone? She took too many things for a sleep over... Why has she left me...' I start to feel the dread that washed over me a year ago... And I want to just sink... No not again... She wouldn't, couldn't do this to me...our baby... I hear Taylor ask Gail

'Gail did Kate mention where Ana was? While she was here' my eyes shoot up hopefully

'She said she was caught up at the office, so she popped in instead, Ana was going to be having dinner with herself and Elliot, that I could have the night off as nobody was here, and not to wait up... I am so sorry sir... What could have possibly happened, Kate wouldn't let anything happen to her so...' Gail is getting quite upset, Taylor puts an arm around her and leads her to the kitchen, letting her sit down. I follow behind them, not wanting to deal with this alone...

Why has she left me, why now, what about the baby, why now...'TAYLOR, where is Ryan? Find out all he and Ana did yesterday, and get on to Welsh I want everything that Ana has done in the past 24hrs, from her leaving Grey Publishing, all CTV, all ATM and Taylor find her car?' before I have even finished shooting him down with my orders he is on the phone,

I turn to the fridge pull out a bottle of wine pour a glass and almost finish it it one, trying to calm myself, what the hell is going on Kate wouldn't hurt Ana... So it must be to protect her, but who would she need protecting from, HAS SOME ONE THRETENED HER HAS...

'Sir...Mrs Greys car is in the underground car park at Escala, but not in the penthouse bays, but a visitor bay, I have Sawyer looking into it... And sir, Ryan never accompanied Mrs Grey to lunch yesterday, she left alone, going one block away Mrs Grey didn't think he was needed, and Miss Kavanagh, informed Ryan 3hrs later that she was taking Mrs Grey home with her, and for him to return to the house, and sir... he never saw Mrs Grey either...' Taylor sounds upset, he's in charge of these men, not some blonde named Kavanagh,

What the hell has she been up to, what the hell is going on...she lies to Hannah, sweet talks Ryan, distracts and interrogated Gail and for what... To help Ana get away... Get her away from me... Why...and where the hell does Escala fit in to all of this? We have not been near the place since moving out... Oh there is only one thing I have to do now... I stand, slam my glass down and go to leave the kitchen, Taylor stands blocking my path and calmly asks.

'Could I ask where you're going sir ?'

'I am... Going to shower... Change and then I have a date... WITH A... MISS KATHERINE KAVANAGH.'


	10. Chapter 10 Finding the truth

A/A THANK YOU ALL...SO MUCH FOR STICKING WITH THIS..IT REALY MEANS

Before the car had even stopped I'm half way out of it, Elliot must have seen us pull up, as he opens the door intime with my marching stride, so there was no hesitation in my entering the house.

'Where is she Elliot' I almost snarl,

'Anas not here little bro...come have a drink, you look like you could chill' he places his arm over my shoulder but I shrug it off, he jumps back slightly feeling my anger and tension,

'I won't ask again Elliot...WHERE IS SHE ...and I don't mean Ana...'I attempt to storm down the hallway but Elliot blocks my path

'Stop right there Christian, I don't think your in any fit state to see Kate right now, you seem kind of angry, and I won't have you upsetting my girl' Elliot stands his ground,

'Your girl...WHAT ABOUT MY WIFE...YOUR GIRL HAS...' Kates voice sounds from behind me,

'Its okay Elliot, We do need to talk...' Her voice is quiet almost reserved, very unlike Kate but her tone doesn't alter my mood,

I am livid with her, interfering like this, taking Ana away from me... I spin Round, storming towards her I can't control my hostility, 'WHERE IS SHE KATE...WHAT HAVE YOU DONE...'she cuts me off

'I HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING CHRISTIAN...well not anything that Ana didn't want...but...come lets grab a drink and we will sit down and talk about this...' she tries to steer me in towards the kitchen but I can't control my temper any more, I hold my breath trying to contain the rage that I have building at this moment but its no use I need to know

'I DON'T WANT A FUCKING DRINK KATE..I WANT MY WIFE...'I virtually yell in her face, I just want to grab her, shake her till she tells me what I need to know,' KATE...'

'Please Christian, I don't want this to be a slanging match, I promise I will tell you everything...please just come and sit down and please try and stay calm... You're no good to Ana like this... and I will not talk to you in this mood... Ana is my only priority and I WILL ONLY DO WHAT IS BEST FOR HER... so it's your choice, CALM DOWN... Or leave...'she stands in front of me and crosses her arms raising her eyebrows, waiting for my response, GOD THIS WOMAN IN ANNOYING...

I almost want to laugh, who does she think she is trying to talk me down I would ... aaahhh...I start to pace the small hall and I can feel everyone picking up on my mood... I really am not helping, she has my answers...she knows where Ana is and I NEED Ana back I will NOT be without her again... I sigh heavily...

'I need five minutes outside... pour the wine Kate...Taylor' I snap and head for the door, Taylor close to my heels,

As I get outside I breath deeply and take a few minutes just to calm myself, I won't know what's going on till we talk so... I have to play by her rules...

Taylors phone start to ring, I turn to face him but the conversation is over quickly.

'Sawyers on his way sir, he has Information from Escala..' Taylors brow furrows, 'he has images of Ana... I don't know anymore sir, he's on his way...shall we go back inside sir, the sooner we know what we're dealing with... The sooner we will have Ana home' he heads into the house and I follow tensely, trying hard to stay focused...I need to find Ana, and if that means dealing with Kate them so be it.

Walking back into the house we head for the lounge, Kate and Elliot are seated but Elliot rises when I enter passing me a glass 'Thank you' I mutter, I sit in a chair opposite Kate, and wait for her to begin...she's silent...

'Kate ...tell me please, what's happened? where is Ana...' I can't keep the desperation out of my voice, she finally pitys me and begins.

'I don't know where to start Christian, its...' that's not what I want to hear... I cut her off,

'Where is she Kate? I don't care about the details...I want my wife back...tell me where she is? That's all I need to know' trying hard to keep my emotions at bay I wait...and...wait...

'I can't tell you that... she doesn't want to see you, says she can't...' Kates voice is quiet, I am not sure if she is trying to keep me calm or if she is genuinely remorseful... god were not getting anywhere...

'So you CAN'T tell me where she is' Kate shakes her head 'but she's safe? ...the baby okay?' Kate nods her head smiling softly

'She's fine Christian, well Physically anyway...' she says with a smirk, why is she smirking

'What does that mean Kate...Physically...IS ANA OKAY, AND I WOULD LIKE A STRAIGHT ANSWER' my temper has started to rise, enough of this fucking around ...I stand

'DON'T START SHOUTING AT ME CHRISTIAN... or we won't get anywhere' once again Kates tone and words rein me in...

'Sit down Christian, and I will start at the beginning' I glare at her for a moment but have to give in, slumping heavily on the sofa I nod to her to begin, she sighs heavily and looks at Elliot, I see a look pass between them, and my brow furrows... does Elliot know too, why hasn't he told me where she is...? I stare at Elliot catching his eye, he smiles apologetically and shrugs...WHAT THE FUCK DOES THAT MEAN...GOD THESE TWO...

'Yesterday as you know I met Ana for lunch and well when I did, she was...very upset'...she looks at me warning me not to butt In, 'she told me what had happened, we had lunch, then she asked me for help getting her away...so I did...I am sorry Christian but... '

'What upset her...what happened... Why did you both go to Escala...what did she need to get away from...' I have so many questions but I still don't seem to be getting any answers, my head is spinning, why won't she just spit it out...

'WE never went to Escala, ANA did, I called her I was running late, she needed to go to the safe in Escala so while she had the time she went to pop in, and that's when... Christian I don't know how to say it, Elliot and I we...' she falter looking at Elliot for assistance, since when has Kavanagh needed back up...oh this must be so bad...

'What happened at Escala Kate... PLEASE...' GOD SPIT IT OUT WOMAN...

'She met her Christian... your...your' she looks around the room spotting Taylor worrying whether to carry on... I nod in approval,  
'She thinks...oh god... she thinks you're cheating on her, that you've had some other woman for over five months' she gushes, looking at me with wide eyes, watching my reaction, I can't help but jump to my feet, both hands angrily running through my hair, Elliot moves slightly, ready to intervene I think, I can't help my anger now,

'WHAT THE FUCK... WHAT DO YOU MEAN CHEATING...WHAT OTHER FUCKING WOMAN...' god it's as bad as it can be..., why would she think this?

'Why Kate why does she believe this...' I can't get my head straight ANA KNOWS I LOVE HER, I WOULD NEVER CHEAT...

'So you're not... you haven't got a girlfriend, some beautiful blue eyed leggy brunette, that you tie up at Escala? And go frolicking in the park with' there is laughter in her voice, and it is REALY STARTING TO PISS ME OFF...why is she smiling, what the fuck is so funny...

'OF COURSE NOT...I WOULD NEVER CHEAT ON ANA ... YOU KNOW THAT...TELL ME WHERE SHE IS KATE, WE NEED TO SORT THIS OUT...NOW'

I am pacing again, Kates smirking and Elliots indifference are starting to piss me off, I still don't know where she is... When she will be back... And Kavanagh is still smiling, nobody thinks this is funny...GOD I NEED AIR... Ana thinks I'm cheating... how could she think that...Ana and our baby mean EVERYTHING TO ME...I turn to leave, fresh air is definitely needed, I can't help snapping at Kate as I turn

'This isn't funny kavangh,' I snarl 'HOW... How could she believe all this... What did this woman tell her Kate... EXACTLY...and who the hell was she...FIND OUT TAYLOR...NOW...' I snap over my shoulder, he leaves the room...

'She told her everything... How long... How often... How you met...' She giggles and glances to Elliot, I can't help butting in..

'And how exactly was that, how did this fuckin... Affair begin... Tell me Kate...and stop LAUGHING... This is in no way funny...' she is so... GOD DAMN INFURIATING, HOW COULD SHE POSSIBLEY FIND ALL THIS AMUSING...

'While you were jogging in the park apparently... You fell on your arse,' she's laughing heartily now...but adds

'Oh... LIGHTEN up Christian...no one believed it Elliot and I... Both fought your corner we didn't believe it...' I can't help my angry response,

'I don't give a FUCK... If you believe it or not... ANA DOES... And that is where the problem lies...details Kate now...' I glare at her,

'That's just it though Christian I don't think she does believe it... Deep down... But her stupid emotions and fucking hormones have her tied up in knots... And she reacted badly... In her head she knows its not true, but her body responded to the emotions during the meeting with this Madderson... And well I think she freaked...she is so worried about hurting her baby she wants no contact, nothing... She thinks just seeing you, even hearing your voice will...' her voice drifts off... She shrugs and smiles...

'SO WHAT THE HELL DO WE DO... How do we explain...if she won't let me near her... HOW...HOW CAN I POSSABLY MAKE THIS RIGHT...AND WHO THE HELL WAS THIS WOMAN...' my rant is caught short by Taylors return he has a file in his hands, which he quickly hands over...my brows raise, hopefully this will shed some light on what the hell has been going on...

'Pictures Sir... CCTV footage from Escala, Ana and this Madderson's encounter... And sir Sawyer would like a word...'as I glance at Sawyer, he looks slightly apprehensive, but now is not the time to hear Sawyers problems, Taylor can deal with it...

Opening the file, I am dreading what I might see...what if this woman actually physically harmed Ana, laid a hand on her...she obviously must be deranged if she believes we are having an affair I don't even know any Madderson...

I slowly open the file and the story of their meeting slowly unfolds... a car entering, parking in our bay...Ana entering watching as... OH GOD... I see where this is going she looked so much like... And the car... I have seen that before...Ana looking distressed, being assisted, them talking...I dread to think what she must have told her...OH GOD THE KNEELING...what an image for Ana to get stuck in her head... The woman leaving, entering the elevator unaided...then Anas obvious pain...its spread all over her face, all over her body...the last image of Ana leaving the garage is heartbreaking...OH ANA WHY DIDN'T YOU TALK TO ME... the last two photos are of a man entering the elevator...then the couple departing together sometime later...

'SAWYER...' I scream and stand turning to face the door, sawyer is hanging near the door, looking very shaken, for such a big guy he looks very small right now.

'IS THIS TRUE...IS THIS... YOUR...GIRLFRIEND...' the relief is soon taken over by anger why did she lie...

'No sir...well... Yes...but she is now my fiancee, I proposed last night.. Over dinner...' his voice is small, contrite,

'Oh congratulations..' Kate starts but I silence her with a look, sawyer continues..

'I'm so sorry Mr Grey... Maddy did not realize who she was... I have spoken to her about this...and well Maddy was just being friendly sir... Mrs Grey... Asked questions and Maddy just answered truthfully... We have been together for five months, we did meet in the park, I can only see her when time permits, yesterday was unexpected because you released me early... In your words sir " It doesn't take two suits to watch a closed boardroom door"...I am so sorry sir, we both are, causing Ana this pain, forgive me sir...but do I still have a job...' he looks between Taylor and I and I can't help my small smile, I sigh,

'Of course you do Sawyer... But you will appease your self now... Kate... Give Sawyer Anas address, THIS IS NOT OPEN FOR DISCUSSION KATE...' but she interrupts anyway,

'Christian you can't just turn up there, Ana is not strong enough... We need to approach this carfully, it could do her more harm than good, being faced with all of this, we need to think this through...' Kates voice is full of concern,

'Your right Kate but Sawyer is still going to watch her, I WILL NOT LEAVE HER UNPROTECTED... I will be here with you but sawyer IS GOING...so...address now Kate' god she has been on her own so long, anything could of happened to her...to our baby...

Taylor pulls out a notebook and pen and hands them to Kate, she scribbles down the address, passing it to Sawyer, he turn to me,

'Sir...I have Madderson in the car with me... I thought it might help...' he still looks sheepish

'That's fine, she might be needed but... DON'T LET ANA SEE YOU, EITHER OF YOU, KEEP A SAFE DISTANCE...BUY THE FUCKING HOUSE NEXTDOOR IF YOU NEED TO...CAUSE HER NO MORE UPSET, BUT SAWYER... Once you have seen her PLEASE... Let me know that she is okay, that no harm has come to her...' I am pulled out of my pleas by a chuckling Elliot, turning my eyes harden

'What's so funny now...?' he's more annoying now than when we were kids...

'Chill bro...the last thing you have to worry about is anybody getting... NEAR... Ana...' Kate joins in his humour... God these two deserve each other, they are so... Enough of this...

'GO SAWYER...NOW...' he leaves slightly relieved to be out of the fireing line

'Now Kate... What are you going to do?... You took her away from me... So you can help me bring her back...' I look at her hopefully,

'Christian we can't just show up, it would overwhelm her, we need to reach her without her reacting, inform her with no stress...we...' she's rambling so I cut her off,

'Fine...I have an idea... Elliot I need your office, and Kate we will leave in a hour...'without waiting for a reply I turn on my heel and head out of the room, Taylor close to my side...

I AM GOING TO BRING MY WIFE HOME...MY SON...WHAT EVER IT TAKES...

A/N THANK YOU ALL FOR READING THIS FAR, HOPE YOU HAVE ENJOYD IT.  
AS I HAVE SAID BEFOR THIS IS THE FIRST TIME I HAVE EVER EVER  
TRIED TO WRITE ANYTHING...AND IT IS VERY NERVE WREACKING,  
BUT SUCH FUN:)


	11. Chapter 11 Taking it slow

Shuffling across the sand with a blanket, pillow and a fresh cup of tea, I am looking for a spot to sit, the dogs are running free close around me so, as instructed by Kate, I am taking five, on the beach, while she rustles up something to eat, she needs me to look over some manuscript from Hannah. I didn't think I would see Kate tonight, I told her just to ring, spend her time with Elliot but she's a good friend...

I have had a lovely restful day, Bill's bookcase was a good distraction, everything from the TV friends companion to Gone with the wind, very diverse... And the dogs, I love them, there great, it's funny... But not for a second have I felt lonely...if pined though... I miss him... My Christian... I want him to hold me, kiss me...just be with me... I don't care what he might have done...

Finding a spot not too far from the house, I lay the blanket down, sit and support by back with the pillow, sitting down on the sand I pick up the manuscript, it's not very long, don't know why Hannah is overly keen, it must only be a taster story, can't have any real content, it can only be about a dozen pages long, wonder why it is so urgent, but hey... If it will fill a tea break, then I'm in.

The two dogs running free, but keep an ever watchful eye, I open the envelope, turn the first page and freeze, when I see the heading and author notes, my heartbeat quickens...oh no...what I have done...

The title of the story is instantly eye opening,

''FIFTY SHADES OF A MISUNDERSTANDING''  
By Sir C Grey

As I quickly turn the pages, the story unfolds and I feel the colour rising in my cheeks... oh no what have I done...but I can't help the giggle that escapes.

Sitting in my hands, is Christian's idea of the last 24hr... how a beautiful mad hormonal queen, has fled the tower in the sky after being bewitched by a beauty and fled to the hills, believing her half truths.  
Covering her tracks with an elite Blonde snowqueen, and hiding away in a castle protected by two savage wolves.  
How a lonely knight, has been trying to find her, to tell her, to remind her of the things she forgot, that got her in this mess in the first place...  
How could she forget that she had the knights heart and no one else, how he would fight the evil snow queen to find her and win her back.  
And how most importantly of all the facts that she forgot, that she, and she alone, had given one of her closest court jester's permission to move into the tower in the sky...

And I did forget completely, poor Luke, I hope Christian has been kind, it was my mistake... Madderson is in love with Luke...  
I feel the grin spread over my face, along with the blush, I feel so foolish...I KNEW...I KNEW DEEP DOWN THAT HE COULDNT...I NEED TO GO HOME...NOW..

I hear the dogs react and I know what's next, this is it, he's here, glancing over my shoulder I catch sight of him as he slowly walks over, hands out in front, he's looking slightly nervous but I can see the joy behind his eye...GOD I LOVE THIS MAN...  
Milly and Roxy instantly surround me, sitting either side of me, slowly the growls start, they get louder the closer he gets...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

My phone beeps and I know it's game on, I open the text 'YOUR GOOD TO GO GREY' I jump out the car, I have been bouncing around in for the last 20mins, waiting for the all clear from Kate.  
I feel like an impatient child bouncing up and down, Taylor advised me more that once to calm myself... but I am so eager to see her I want to run... sweep her in my arms... drag her home... but I know this has to be slow... baby steps...we can't rush her scare her... Kate's right her brain is puddled... not how the Drs would have put it, but Kavanagh does have a way with words... Baby brain to the layperson... So our invaider is to blame...

I step onto the beach and spot her instantly, DON'T RUN GREY... SLOWLY... Under Kates advisement, I am heading slowly towards her, WHAT THE HELL... Whats with the dogs, Kate said they were friendly... Why are they circling her... should I chase them away. SHIT... She seems at ease with them... I turn back, look at Kate and Elliot they start to giggle, what the hell...

'Don't make eye contact bro' Elliot whispers

SHIT...I walk a bit further, I soon start to hear the low growls... there protecting her from me... Shit... She's going to turn round any second, I know she is... Oh turn round... Please Ana ... and she does... Oh god she's beautiful... God how I have missed her, I raise my hands up,

'I come in peace baby' I whisper

Looking into her eyes, her face flushes, she giggles, oh god I have missed that sound.

'How you doin baby? can I sit with you'

'Oh Chrisitan... I am so sorry I thought...' she sounds embarrassed

'I know baby it's okay... please call off the hounds...' there within biting distance now and I would like to keep all my appendages... God she looks so rested, so happy.

She raises a hand strokes the nearest dog, whispers 'friend' and both dogs instantly respond, standing and walking towards me.  
I hold out my hands, quick sniff and they seem to ease. They run off towards Kate, as she whistle's, I give her a thankful look, and she grins...oh she knew what she was doing...

'Who would have thought, all the money I have spent on your secuity Mrs Grey... And all you needed was a couple of dogs' the smile on my face can't be hidden, I need to be closer...' may I sit Ana... can I hold you...' my voice sounds pleading, and I eagerly wait for her reply...

'Oh Christian... Please' she holds her hand out to me and I melt...

I lower myself onto the sand behind her, pull her between my bent legs, pulling her back into my chest, I wrap my arms around her and bury my face in her hair, breathing in her warmth, my arms tighten around her, I move one hand to sit on our baby and I know I am home...GOD SHE FEELS GOOD...


	12. Chapter 12 Clearing the air

I turn my head slightly to Kate at the house and she smiles, turns, and pulls Elliot inside, she knows we'll be okay. The sand is warm, and comfortable, the dogs are back running around us, and I finally have Ana in my arms...

'So how you doing Mrs Grey? you've had me very worried' I brush her hair away from her neck my fingers brush her skin, I feel the shiver that runs through her, her head tilts and that's my que, I gentle nuzzle into her neck, with a small smile playing on my lips I whisper 'I love you...' I have missed her so much.

'Oh Christian... I am so sorry, I have been so stupid, I thought... I thought... oh it made sense at the time but I knew , I don't know how, but I knew you wouldn't do that to me... it just all seemed so... I forgot... Forgot about luke... His place is being renovated so I told him to use Gail and Taylors old suit... I can't believe I... Are you mad at me?' her voice soften's and her hands rub my arms,

I can't hide the chuckle her word trigger, and I nuzzle in closer feeling her sink into my hold and relax a bit more 'I am so mad at you' I croon in between kiss's,

'You don't seem to be mad' she giggles,

'Oh I will show you how mad I am soon enough, I will have Andrea clear a week for you... Oh say... In about three months then you will know for sure how mad I am, but for now just nuzzling you to death will be your punishment, plus I don't think your new friends would let me do anything else...' I look up to find a dogs face only inches away, Ana's body shudders with her laughter and I can't help join in... God what a difference a hour can make,

'Speaking of friends Christian... Please don't be mad at Kate... Or Elliot, I begged them to help me I needed...' she's pleading, in my arms I can feel her tension building, her hormones racing,

'shush baby its fine, no stress okay, don't worry kate's free to fight another day... If you ever repeat what I am about to tell you though, I will deny it to the death but... I am quite proud of Kate...' Ana turns in my arms to look me in my eyes, and I can't hold back any longer...

'I am sorry Mrs Grey but I have to kiss you now'... And I can't give her time to respond, with my palm cupping her cheek, my lips are on her's... God that feels good... I have so missed my wife... Oh god she's getting breathless. I pull back and smile she catches her breath, colour flushing her cheeks, she looks wonderful... My Ana

She laughs softly 'your proud of Kate... why ?' I think she is trying to distract me, so I will play along even though I just want to kiss her, god no... I want to lose myself in her right here, right now, I need to feel close to her, let her feel how much I have missed her... No not now Grey... Shaking my head to clear it I answer her,

'Ana... in less than two hours, your friend Kate had dodged everyone I had in place, invaided our home, swept you away, and had you calm safe and protected... All without breaking a sweat, and she even took on me, she's a good friend to have, anyone would want her covring their back...but I promise you, I will never repeat that again, but don't worry baby, me and Kate are good...she helpd me, she didn't believe it and that's good enough for me' I hug her closer, 'are you comfortable enough do you want to go back inside' I shift slightly to see her face better, it feels like weeks since I last looked at her, not hours...god this woman I...

'I'm fine... Did Kate do this...' she's holding up her manuscript, I can feel my cheeks warm, god no I'm blushing, shit. I think she feels my shame and Turns more in my arms to catch my eye

'No... That was me. I know it was silly... But it's the only thing I could think of, Kate said I had to approach this slowly, no charging in, no stress, so it was all I could think of... Childish I know but, you have never been able to turn away a good book'

I smile still feeling slightly silly, she laughs heartily, that's a wonderful sound, I thought I'd find her here broken, but she is so much stronger than I give her credit for.

'We could always publish it you know...' she threatens

'Don't even think about it Mrs Grey...and you can't hold me to ransom to it either, as I have more than enough evidence of your crazy behaviour lately...' she looks up at me puzzeled and I have to laugh, 'did you or did you not, try to leave your office yesterday in pink fluffy slippers?' she blushes, 'also you do realize don't you, that you have kept Taylor and Gail very entertained over the last few weeks,'

'How so' she asks

'Well there is putting your car keys in the fridge and...'

'What' she's shocked, 'I haven't...' I just nod with a smirk

'Gail found them more than once placed in the fridge, and there was an incident at breakfast with the orange juice...'

'I did I poured it over my cereal... I have been feeling kind of out of it lately but...' she looks slightly worried,

'Kate told me... How did she put it, yes your brain is puddeld, but I knew something wasn't right, to believe all this, My Ana would have...' she cut me off quickly to defend herself

'But Christian it all fit...when I saw her in the car park she was beautiful just like...'I am nuzzling her neck again I need the contact,

'Yes she is beautiful, she...' I feel Ana tense in my arms 'she is beautiful... she looks like you' she relaxes, 'you must have rubbed off on sawyer he has a doppleganger, I would be worried if he wasn't gettin married...'

'There getting married...she never mentioned that, oh I am glad..'

'He only proposed last night, over dinner apparently...'

'She was cooking, she dropped her wine... But even the car...' I stiffen and I know she noticed 'what is it Christian?'

'Well the car was actually yours...well technically,' her brow furrows, I kiss her for head and she leans into me, 'remember after Leila damaged your Audi' she nods 'well I had ordered you another one, remember, but then we picked out your Sabb and well I never got round to cancelling it, so Sawyer took it off my hands a while back...gave him a good price too, he obviously lets Madderson use it' I feel her head shake slightly, so many coincidences, I am only glad she met her, in the car park, I dread to think what could of happened if Madderson was already in the apartment and Ana walked in... I would probably be sitting by a hospital bed right now...

I move my hands and place them both flat on our bump,'how are you both really...' I can't keep the concern out of my voice, she rubs my arms reassuringly,

'We're fine Christian but... I am sorry... I did have to run, the way my body reacted when I was at Escala...' she places her hands over mine and sighs softly' he's to important to risk...' tears well in her eyes, I lean an kiss her softly,

'I know Kate explained, I understand, you did the right thing...'

'I did...' she sounds so unsure,

'Of course, with all that happened everything you were thinking and feeling your first and most powerful instinct was to protect our son, so how could that be a bad thing... Your both so precious to me Ana, I would never risk either of you, you must know that...'

'I do, I did even then, but my emotions just took over and well I...' she shuffles on the sand

'It doesn't matter now, your safe, we're together and you look good... wonderful...the beach certainly suits you, and Kate was right about you being well protected, they certainly like to hover' the dogs are close to Ana, one resting near her feet and the other one watching me very closely, 'are they always this attentive...' I am feeling a little worried, I think I'm a little to close to her for there comfort...she giggles,

'They have been great, good companions, I felt safe, Bill said they would be protective because of the baby, and I don't think he's wrong... Christian... After the baby comes... Now that we have a home with space, could we get a dog' I can't help my belly laugh, god she's wonderful, such a big open heart, everything works it's way in.

'If that's what you would like... Then of course baby' she sighs contented and wriggles onto my lap, I enfold her in my arms and hold her tight,

'I love you so much Christian... I am truly sorry for running, I swore to you I would never do that again... What you must have felt when you realized... I am truly sorry, forgive me...' her hands fly around my neck, and she nuzzles into my chest, I sigh totally contented...

'Oh Ana of course I do, I could never hold anything like this against you... It's over now, we can go home' I feel her stiffen and she raises her head to look at me 'what... What's the matter' she freezes in my arms and looks at me

'Christian I can't go home this house and Milly an Roxy are my responsibility, till Bill gets back... How do you fancy a few days at the beach? it's beautiful here of an evening very secluded very private...' she's blushing and wriggling,

I pick up on here mood, leaning down I place small kiss's along her jaw line, and whisper 'Oh is it now Mrs Grey... Well if your very lucky... I might just stick around, my lips find her's and we are lost...


	13. Chapter 13 Nearest & Dearest

We are pulled out of our sweet, sweet, reunion by the booming voice of Kate, Oh great timing Kavanagh...

'Put her down Grey... You don't know where she's been' I can't help my giggle against Christian's lips, we pull apart, and with a smile on his face Christian reply's fondly,

'Well thank's to you Kate I do... So thank you...'

'No worry's Christian, just doing what's best for Ana, had to make her see sense somehow, I think if she had stayed she would have imploded, has the sea-saw stopped yet Ana...' she asks with a laugh, I feel the blush flood my cheeks,

'Oh Kate please stop, I know how foolish I've been, you don't have to rub it in... But truly Kate thanks for everything, you helped me out, kept my baby safe... Brought Christian back to me...' my emotion's are rising again, I feel my tear's start to form and Christian's arm's tighten around me, I hear his soothing 'shush, I didn't go anywhere' in my ear, and his lip's at my temple, I hold on tight calming myself,

'That's what aunty Kate is for... Now lets go and feed the little mite... We have food going on the patio, so get your butt off the sand Steele...' my head shoots up at her words, oh no... More people to share my embarrassment,

'We...who else is here' she looks at my worried expression and laughs,

'Chill Ana... just your nearest and dearest... Come on let's go before Elliot set's fire to the patio, he think's he's the BBQ king but I know better' she turn's whistle's the dog's and head's to the house.

Looking at the deck I see Elliot smiling in a naked man apron, waving a large BBQ fork, I can't hide my giggle, he looks so funny,  
Kate just rolls her eye's, and Christian can barely hide his amusement,

Christian shuffle's from behind me and stands 'ready baby' he says softly to me, I nod, he bends down and scoops me up into his arms, placing a kiss on my brow, I sigh and snuggle closer, Oh there is no where else I want to be... How could I have doubt'd him even for a second?

Christian trudge's through the sand toward's the house and as he puts my feet on the deck, instantly Elliot lifts me up into a hug, spinning me around,

'How you doing Ana...' he ask's kissing my cheek, I can't help but hug him tight, I smile at Kate over his shoulder, she smiles warmly her eyes soft,

'I am fine, thank you Elliot' he places me back on my feet and Christian is by my side in an instant, he places his hand on my lower back, I can feel that he has to be close, keep in contact and I need it too, I lean into him and his arm circle's my waist he leans in and kiss's my head, my eyes close at the contact, oh I so wish we were alone right now...I want to...I need too... I am dragged out of my daydream by Elliots whispers in my ear,

'You should of got those dog's to bite him on the arse... or at least chase him, that would have been fun to watch...' I swat at him, and catch sight of Christian's frown, but there is laughter in his eye's,

'Elliot stop... but thank you for not going to beat him up' I can't help my giggle as I catch sight of Christian's expression, his eyebrows are raised and his lips play with a smile, I think he knows he could take him, I snigger hugging Christian tighter.

'Well I did think about it... But sorry Ana... I couldn't believe it, I know what you saw and where told, and it was all very convincing ... but I like to think I know my little brother a bit...and I knew he could never do that to you... So you didn't have to worry, his good looks where safe' he nudges Christian, 'plus it wouldn't have been me who hit him' he lifts his head and nods towards Kate, who just smiles and nods, 'you hungry Ana? Come on let's fatten you up' he says looking at my huge bump and laughing he turn's and starts walking towards the house followed by Kate, Christian leans forward catching him by his shoulder making him turn towards us again, and in a quiet voice says,

'Thank you Llelliot, It means a lot' Christian can't keep the warmth from his tone, and I know he loves his brother, I think he is truly glad they have become so close over the past few months, they deserve each others love and respect...there good men, Grace should be proud, I am,

'No worry's bro...' he looks slightly embarrassed and I'm sure a blush hints at his cheek's, but men being men, no more is said, 'come on foods getting cold' and we all head around the house to the patio.

When we reach the patio I am shocked to see Luke sitting with Maddy, Taylor is also seated and Gail is placing bowls of salad and potato chips onto the table, adding to other foods she seem's to have rustled up, she see's me approach and run's over to me, taking me in her arms,

'Oh Ana I am so glad your safe, we were all so worried' I see her pass a look to Christian, and I'm guessing that's a slight understatement, Christian was probably slightly more than worried, 'are you alright how's the baby?'

'Where fine Gail honestly, and I am sorry if Kate got you into trouble' I hug her close and look past her to Christian, who smiles and shakes his head,

'Oh no where fine Ana, just so worried about you and your little one' she steps back,

As we part I catch Luke's eye he stands looking rather worried and I can't help myself, I move past Gail and throw myself at Luke, wrapping my arm's around his waist, I hug him tight, I feel him freeze, then relax slightly and he very gingerly hugs me back, he looks past me to Christian, very sure that he is crossing some line, but Christian is just smiling shaking his head, he probably thinks I am nuts, but I just feel so emotional and responsible for everyone's trouble, dealing with a frantic Christian couldn't have been much fun,

'Luke I am so sorry, I never meant to cause all of this, he hasn't fired you has he' I look up hopefully and Luke just smile's and shake's his head, he release's me and I step back looking at Christian and thankfully he is still smiling, with that I've married a mad woman look to his face, I turn back to Luke and smile,

'Its fine Mrs Grey' I look at him and frown slightly 'sorry Ana... were fine, Mr Grey... Has been very reasonable,' I can't hide the giggle that escapes, Luke try's to hide his smile, as we share the joke of Christian and reasonable in the same sentence, but then seriously he says, 'Ana were truly sorry we cause you all this distress, the baby could have been...' he looks down at my belly and his face soften I can see the worry deep in his face, I halt his worry

'Luke it's fine honest... Apart from an initial fright and a few tears...I have been good... Honestly' his face soften's a bit but he's still fretting. 'Please don't worry... and I am so glad you two are getting married' I turn slightly to look at Maddy, she stands and smiles, and I can tell she's embarrassed and probably feeling very intimidated, so I have to make this right, Luke came alongside us,

'Mrs Grey...Ana.. This is Madderson ..My fiancee' he says proudly, I smile warmly at him, and turn to fully face Madderson,

'Hi Maddy, it's nice to see you again, I must apologize for everything that has happened, my initial reaction to you, was...' she surprises me by taking my hand and interrupting me, she has a smile to her face but I can see the worry in her eye's,

'Please... no apology is needed, I should have stayed with you, I could see you where upset, I should have stayed'd... made sure you were okay and waited for Luke... He was home not ten minutes after we met...I never thought to tell you his name... It never came up...am sorry I upset you...' Luke steps near her, he can feel that she is getting a little upset, he gently pulls her to his side, I smile as I feel Christian do the same, his warmth and closeness is comforting, he smiles down at me and says trying to lighten the mood,

'Never came up...why am I not surprised... you ask'd her every other question under the sun, apart from the most important... who...' I interrupt him, standing up a little straighter, wanting to defend myself,

' Yes okay...but in all this mess, all the confusion, my instincts were right and I was right to trust them... And my first instinct for Maddy was, that she was nice...so my head and emotion's weren't that muddled...' I smile brightly at everyone, Madderson grabs me in a hug and thanks me...Luke look's slightly surprised then his face soften's, he reaches for Maddy and she step's back, I smile warmly at her, winking at Luke,

'I really am pleased for you both on your engagement, have you set a date?' conversation switch I think...

'No.. not yet' Luke answers, but he is saved from any more embarrassing questions, by the arrival of Grace, Carrick, Ethan and Mia, oh no what has Christian told everyone... I feel the flush build and catch Grace's eye... Oh nothing seem's amiss, maybe...just then Mia descends, launching herself at me she squeals,

'Oh... Ana this place is beautiful, wish I had friends that need me to house sit, such a good idea to have a BBQ get together, oh Ethan we have to live somewhere like this, it's amazing...' and she's off...I tune out and move on as she is so distracted with everything, Carrick reach's me first and hugs me

'Hello mum to be, how are you my sweet girl...you look wonderful, you have definitely caught a little sun, Christian's right the rest has done you good' I smile and look at Christian, he wink's, and smiles his amazing Christian Gray smile...god I love this man, my man...Carrick distracts me by stepping back, he takes my elbow and leads me to a chair, 'here sit, take the weight off your feet' I gratefully take a seat, Christian approach's, he take's the seat next to me, taking my hand, he lean's into me

'Your okay' he ask's, cupping my face, and placing a soft kiss on my lip's, I look up into his eye's and nod, 'you hungry' he look's eager, so I nod, just as eager, he stands and approach's Elliot and the grill, oh I forgot Elliot was cooking...

A few hour's later, I am sharing a sun lounger with Christian, holding a cup of tea, and just watching the scene in front of me. Every one just talking, laughing, enjoying each others company. My friends... My family... And yes even the security I think of as family, Jason, Gail, Luke and now Madderson, and who know's maybe little ones, friends for our baby...I place a hand on my bump and gently rub, Christian picks up on my action and my mood I think, and places his hand over mine, 'I love you both so much' he whispers into my hair, and all I can do is sigh contently, and lay back into him more, his arms that are wrapped around me squeeze just that little bit tighter... At this moment I am so happy, a few hours ago my world was so uncertain, I had thought my life was about to change, and I think this little mishap, has brought about changes, our family has changed our feelings have changed, I know mine are stronger... Stronger than ever, and I know with Christian not so much as leaving my side for a second all night, prove's to me that he feels the same. Oh what he must have felt when he thought I had left him. Oh god I have so much making up to do, as much as this is a lovely evening, with lovely people and stunning surroundings... I want to be alone with him... I want my man...I shift and Christian move's to sit up pulling me with him, I stifled a yawn, but Elliot jump's on it

'Oh you tired Ana?' he say's with a wicked grin, I grin back, shaking my head, but the good Dr comes to the rescue

'Well it is rather late, its after 10, maybe we should all head home, let Ana rest, it is the best thing for her so close the baby coming, how are you feeling dear?' she is always on duty...

'I feel fine honestly Grace' she stands, and as she does Carrick follows suit,

As we say our goodbyes to everyone, Grace pulls me to one side, 'how are you really feeling Ana?' she asks me, I tell her I'm fine and that the baby's okay, she looks at me, and smiles softly, something catches her eye and she glances past me, I turn and meet Christian's gaze, a small smile creeps onto my lips, he worries so much, I knew he would have to have her check me over, I have been out of his sight for quite a while, he needs all bases covered, I reasure Grace, which I know will sooth Christian

'Grace honestly... I had a bit of a fright...' god what do I tell her, 'and a slight panic attack... I think...but soon calmed and I have been resting here ever since, so I feel fine, the dogs have helped a lot too, kept me safe and calm ' I can't help saying fondly, 'and the baby seems okay, he's moving around a lot, so things can't have upset him too much'. I hope my word eases their worry, and I feel confident they have when she hugs me and assures me I have done the right thing, she move's over to Carrick, and they head out followed by the rest of the family, Luke and Madderson, say their goodbye's, and also leave, but as I head back to the patio I notice Gail attempting to clear the table and tidy things up,

'Please Gail leave all that, you and Jason head home, Christian and I can manage' but as usual she just won't stop,

'It will just take a moment Ana, few dishes that's all' she carries on regardless, stacking plates and loading a tray with glasses.

Christian approaches, 'Gail, go home, please, you are a guest so stop, find Jason and take him home' she look at Christian, nods and glances round looking for Jason, he appears, the dogs on their leads at his heels, he walks over to Christ

'Sir, I've made a quick sweep in all direction's while exercising the dogs, things seem safe enough...do you want me to stay with you both,' he awaits instructions, Christian just shakes his head,

'Thank you Jason, but no, you and Gail head back to the house, we're going to have a few days here, we will be fine' he turns to me and smiles, 'oh and Jason take this' and he does something I never thought I would ever see, he hands Jason his blackberry, Jason's eyes nearly pop out of his head, even Gail looks shocked, Christian is never parted from his phone, he looks at me with a hungry look in his eye's and simply states, 'I want NO interruptions, I flush and feel the anticipation heat in me... Oh that sounds so good...


	14. Chapter 14 A weekend for two

As I wave off, a slightly amused Gail, and a gobsmacked Taylor, I can't help my smile, I shake my head slowly, Taylor is still shaking his head and looking at Christian's phone, a look of bewilderment on his face, a small smile playing on his lips, yes gobsmacked is definitely what Taylor is feeling right now,

I sense Christian approach behind me, his arm's wrap around my waist, above and below my huge bump, he gently pull's me to him, his head lowers to me and he softly starts running kiss's up my neck,

'Well it's just you and me Mrs Grey' he purrs behind my ear

The vibration radiating through my neck straight to my groin, 'God I love this man' I sigh a deep contented sigh, and step back into him further gyrating my hips slightly, his breath catch's in my ear sending shiver's all through my body, I can't help my giggle, or blush,

'I can't believe you just did that' I say shaking my head slowly, even I am still a bit bewildered, his phone, he has actually parted with his phone,

'What' he mumbles between kiss's, I pull away slightly, trying to control myself as I know this will probably end with me flat on my back on the drive, it doesn't stop him, his kiss's continue, my breathing is getting heavier as I feel the pull from him in all the right places, my eyes rolling slightly, I pull away from him again trying to rein my need for him in, we have to get inside at least I chuckle to myself, Christian looks at me with love engrained deep into his face,

'Christian... You just gave away your right arm... I think Taylor has gone into shock... I hope he's okay to drive' my face surely expressing my shocked amazement,

Christian huffs a laugh, pulling me back into his arm's, with his arm slowly sliding up my back to my neck, he tilt's my head slightly so I am looking up at him, his face still holding the same loved up expression, 'God this man is truly mine' I think with a sigh,

'Ana... you and only you, are my right arm, without you I'd have nothing, be nothing you...' I interrupt him

'But Christian business is...' he cuts me off now, with a swift kiss, pulls his face away slightly holding my eye contact,

'Ana business isn't important right now, you are, I have spent the last few month's working up to this point...' a confused frown cross's my face pausing his explanation, he smile's and run's his nose along mine before continuing. 'I have finalized and taken care of everything that could possible take me away from you' he brush's my lip's with his softly 'Ros, her team and Taylor, can take care of anything that crop's up, I am all your's Mrs Grey, for as long as you need me' he look's down smiling and placing a hand on the baby, 'and our son need me' his eye's are so loving I just get lost in them, what did I do to deserve this man, I run my hand's up his chest to cup his face,

'God I love you so much, how you can be so...after what I did...what I thought... What you must have gone through' his lip's stop my emotional rant, God my hormones are still a bit haywire.

'Ana don't dwell on this, please baby, everything is fine, where together, your safe our baby is healthy, that's what's important, that's what matters' his lips lock with mine and his sweet kiss deepens, sooths my flaring emotions, I respond to his kiss, not worrying at all now, about where we are. My hands run to his head and fist in his hair pulling slightly, I feel his moan against my lip's fueling my desire further, Christian feels what is building between us and befor all common sense and decency is lost he pull's away, 'God I curse his stronger, than my, will power' his breathing is slightly accelarated, his eye's seem wild full of need, he rest's his forhead against mine and breaths,

'Oh Ana, what you do to me...come...' he shakes his head slightly closing his eye's trying to clear his head, he takes my hand starting to turn towards the house, pulling me gently along with him 'it's been a long day you must be tired, you need to rest so to bed with you I think' I turn looking eagerly at him a wicked smile playing on my lips,

'Oh yes please' I almost beg, Christian's eye's widen as he laugh's shaking his head,

'God women your insatiable' his eager face fall's slightly, worry appearing around his eye's 'but do you think...this close to...'I cut him off before he can talk himself out of anything, 'Christian we have spoken to Grace and sex is fine, as long as I'm not standing on my head or swinging from the rafters, a healthy sex life is encouraged' it's even thought to help bring on labor, but I don't think I will remind him of that snippet of info right now. 'So technically were good to go until he wants to make an appearance' Christian knows all of this, but he is always aware of our baby, always worrying, and he says I over think things, I smile up at him, his face brightens, lust is flaring in my eyes, I am no longer able to control my need for him I want him.

'Christian... I have not seen... Or touched you' I say softly stepping slowly into him, one hand slowly wrapping around his waist the other rubbing gently over his erection, he gasps, his hips instinctively leaning into my caress

'In what feels like forever... I have missed you' I look into his eye's the need etched on my face, his eyes darken before me,

'I have missed your touch...' I say applying more pressure, smiling slightly when his pants strain more, how can that even be possible,

'I have missed your scent...' I stetch onto my tiptoe's, and run my nose slowly up his neck, breathing deeply as I go, I gently nibble on his ear, I feel him swollow and he sighs with content his eyes slightly rolling, 'God hes as sexy as hell' nuzzling under this ear I purr

'I need to feel you Christian... Touch you...I need your hands on me... To lose myself in you... I ' his lip's crash to mine expressing the need also in him, his hands seem to be everywhere running all over my body, I can feel the passion building in both of us, he pull's away swiftly and swing's me up into his arm's bridal style taking me by surprise, I shriek slightly before giggling and wrapping my arms around his neck, a wide grin covering my face,

'So Mr Grey... Where are we headed?' I ask, as he stride's purposefully towards the house, not hindered by my weight at all, his strong powerful arm's holding me close,

'Bed...most definitely bed' he breath's seductively, his eyes dark and intense with his need for me, 'God its such a turn on'

'Bed' I say grinning slight disappointment, looking up at him through my lashes, all wide eyed biting my lip, smiling inwardly 'no bed... I have wilder ideas' he stop's short looking at me, his eye's widen as he gets my playful mood instantly his lip's part as he run's his tongue across them, his eye's transfixed to my mouth, I slowly release my bottom lip and run my tongue slowly across it, mirroring his actions, knowing the effect it has on him,

'What...' he begins but I place a finger on his lip,

'Oh Mr Grey... I think we can do better than a bed... Don't you?' I murmur softly

'Oh really Mrs Grey...just what did you have in mind?' the full need is back in his eyes, oh this is going to be fun,

'Well... I'm sure I saw a hot tub around here somewhere... How do you fancy getting a little...wet' my eye's widening at the mere thought, his breathtaking smile is enough to get my heartbeat racing, and I know he is going to make this memorable, we reach the patio, ahead of us the uncovered hot tub, I feel Christian freeze slightly and I know what has just come to mind, ' No heat Christian...just the jets...' my face flush's at the thought, and Christian kiss's my temple, a relieved look in his face,

'Oh well I think we can have a little fun with that Mrs Grey...' oh my...

'We are walking...slowly... hand in hand down the beach near the waters edge, the dogs run freely, occationaly bringing somthing they find to Christian to throw, they soon realised that he could throw alot further then me so I have a repreave,  
The weather is amazing still, a cool breeze blows gently, balancing out the warm sun, bliss, its hard enough waddling around with this extra weight, without sweltering too,  
It's been wonderful these last two days, just the two of us being together, just us, no interruptions, walking along the beach, spending time reading on the patio, cooking together, curled up by the fire with the dogs, just talking, watching Christian jogging along the shore of a morning with the dogs while I sort breakfast... Suddenly a thought occurs, I halt my step,

'Christian have you missed it'

'Missed what baby' releasing my hand, he picks up a large piece of driftwood effortlessly snapping it in half and sends the pieces flying through the air followed eagerly by the dogs, a satisfied smile to his lip's, he really seems to be enjoying himself, so relaxed, carefree, young... Why am I worrying... But still I need to ask...

'Everything... Your world... Your empire...the calls, the emails... Taylor' I notice him twitch at Taylor's name but dismiss it 'you have had no contact, there has definitely been no interruptions ... we were not even this alone on honeymoon...' he looks slightly sheepish but nothing to worry about 'over the course of two days... We have hidden away and turned into slobs... God we don't even get dressed properly' I say with a giggle as I glance at just the old comfy rolled up sweats he's wearing, and I'm no better in a long t shirt and cut-downs, not that it matters what we wear, we have hardly seen anybody over the last few days its a very private spot, even the closest house doesn't seem occupied... Even though I am sure the lights were on during my first night here, but hey...Christian takes my hand pulling me to him

'Baby YOU are my world... I've missed nothing, its been...' he contemplates what he's feeling, his eyes soften 'refreshing, peaceful, soulful even' he blush's slightly looking into my eyes, brushing the hair from my face he continues, 'your right even on honeymoon I never totally let go, gave you my full attention, I apologize for that' he kisses my nose, 'having no interruptions, no distractions, has been an eye opening experience... My world as you put it, consists of rules, regulations, structure, order, time, commitment and ...control, things running at a constant fast pace... But these last few days here... I have had none of that, and you know what baby, it's been' he smiles eagerly 'the best' his grin widens, 'just letting it all go, handing it over to someone else, not letting it interfere, having no one else around, just me and you...' he gasps slightly as his legs buckle suddenly as Milly catches him in the back of the leg with the drift wood she holds in her mouth, Christian chuckles, 'oh yes and of course, your new best buds...no our new best buds,' I laugh with him. 'It's been amazing Ana, spending so much alone time with you is amazing I can never get enough of you, your presence, your company, just having you so close constantly... I feel wonderful, fully relaxed, there's a lot to be said for vacation time, and this feels like a true vacation, ive never understood that before, how about you...' he raise my chin kissing me softly, before pulling away awaiting my answer,

'Me...oh Christian, it's been perfect, I feel so close to you, I have never felt this close to anybody, I love you so much, I am so thankful everyday for you coming into my life...ooh' a sudden kick to the ribs causes me to buckle inwards slightly, I catch my breath placing my hand just under my breast, Christian takes my hand putting his other arm around me supporting my weight

'What's happening baby?... You okay?' sit he demands, helping me slowly to the sand, he follows suit sitting with me,

'Fine baby... he's just kicking a lot today that's all, he's so big now, I can really feel them' I pant slightly 'here feel' I say moving Christian's hand to our baby's feet, so he feels the next sharp kick with me, his face drops in awe, as my belly moves,

'God Ana...' is all that leaves his lips as he stares intently at our baby bump, 'oh Ana' he murmurs softly, looking into my eyes 'that is actually his foot, his little tiny foot, his...' tears well in his eye's, my heart breaks with love for this man, he will be a wonderful father, I raise my hand cup his face, gently using my thumb to wipe away a lone tear that escaped,

'I love you so much Christian, thank you so much for spending the last few days here alone with me... You could have so easily took Me home, and just got one of the security to stay, but you didn't you gave everything up for me for us, and I love you so much for it' my eyes tear up to and he smiles softly leaning in to kiss them away,

'I wouldn't be anywhere else baby, you both are my life now' he leans closer resting our foreheads together, a smile playing on his lips as the baby moves again, our eyes meet

'I think we needed this time together Christian, for us to get even closer as a couple...because everything is about to change' I glance down 'he is so big now, moving so much, he must be so ready to get out of here, in as little as two weeks he could be here, and that's it Christian things will never be the same again, things will shift, our lives will differ, we will become a mother and father... It's so scary ... I know you feel it was too soon and I...' hush baby he whispers, grasping my chin, he releases my lip that I didn't even realize I was chewing, looking deep into my eyes his word reach me

'Ana...baby...I can't wait...I want my life to change, what we have...what we're going to become...I want that so much...I never thought that all of this was possible for me, never even considered it... But you...you changed everything... Brought chaos to my world, turned it upside down, broke every rule I had firmly in place... And for that... I will worship you everyday, for as long as I live... My life was empty, cold, predictable, but since I met you, every day has brought a different challenge, a new experience, we have so many firsts baby... many you don't even realize, you not only changed my life you changed me, from the inside out, you brought me love Ana, hope, gave me dreams, different goals to work to, you brought my whole family closer together, Elliot has Kate, Mia has Ethan, my mother now has a true son who welcomes her hugs and kiss's. I am now almost bareable to be around' he laughs softly 'all because of you/ when you fell into my office, you fell into my life, you have changed everyone around me, my family, our friends and my staff' my tears are running freely now, and I don't even feel them I am still reeling from every word he has spoken, how could I have done so much, I am just me, it was him who changed my life, awoken me, he kisses me my tears playing on our lips,

'Oh Christian' I throwing my arms around him he holds me close, 'you mean so much to me, we will be great parents, I know we will, thank you so much for loving me, for letting me break all your rules, for putting up with my smart mouth, my...' I can't say anything else, my mouth is very busy, Christian's kiss is deep full of meaning his tears joining mine mixing together, our embrace tightens, were both pouring everything we have everything we are into each other, and I feel that my heart might burst, surely it must be overflowing by now, I have never felt such feeling for a single person. Oh he is my life, he and our baby, could things actually get any better, he pulls away, wipes my tears away with his thumbs, releasing me fully he stands, takes my hand and pulls me up into his arms, come on lets get you back inside, too much emotion and too much heat can't be good for you' he states playfully I laugh with him, he knows my emotions are still a little all over the place, but he seems to be opening up to his to, maybe he is slightly embarrassed I don't know, but he's a better man for it in my eyes. Take me home Grey I say playfully, don't forget your new best buds, Christian looks into the water, whistle and as the dogs approach we head inside, so what shall we do for the rest of the day Mr Grey I say trying to keep my emotions on an even keel

'Well we need food first then maybe a shower to cool off a bit, wash away the sand' I interrupt him,

'We could always use the hot tub Mr Grey' my eyes flicker mischievously, images of our time in there the other evening flushing my face, he laughs heartily,

'Well maybe but I kind of had other plans for us tonight' he grins

'Oh you did, did you, and what might they be?' I ask sweetly,

'Well as it was our last night here, and well we have realized how secluded this part of the beach can be, well tonight it is a full moon, and a beach is at its most beautiful under a full moon, so I thought maybe we could enjoy the beach, you know trying to get sand in all the right place' his grin is wide, his eyes bubbling with happiness, it's written all over him, oh boy

'Well that sound's like fun Mr Grey... So definitely count me in' he kiss's my head

'God woman... I love you will all that I am' gosh... What else is there to say

Christian was so right the full moon makes this place even more special, Were lying on the beach at the water's edge, both panting for breath, I can feel the water lapping at my feet, and a warm breeze is cooling our over heated naked bodies, it feel's so good, Christian roll's on his side to face me, brushing the damp hair from my face, and tucking it behind my ear he kisses me in between gasps for air

'How the hell... Did we go from slowly, tenderly, worshiping each other... To you bucking me like a bronco' Christian pants seductively close to my ear, a huge grin on his face, his eye's wild, I can't help my giggle

'God only knows ' I splutter out with a giggle, my whole body feeling my flush, 'these hormones are so controlling, but I have know idea...I just can't seem to get enough of you... I am sorry...'

'Don't you dare apologize, that was one of the most enjoyable experiences of my life'

'Really' is all I can manage, my heart still pounding

'God yes... I have never heard you come so passionately... It is a good job this beach is deserted and the house along the beach is in darkness, because you definitely would have woken the neighbors, god you're amazing Ana' he nuzzles my neck and I can feel my body responding, god not again, I haven't even caught my breath yet, he laughs as he feels my response to him,

'God your insatiable Ana...' I can't help my giggle 'we've been at it like rabbits for over two days your stamina has definitely increased, and I for one am not complaining, these two days have been amazing Ana I love you truly'

'We aim to please Mr Grey... I have had a lot of making up to do after...' his lip's reach mine before I say anything else, I have to let it go, no harm has been done,

'Oh...you so have Mrs Grey, you so have, I think your debt is settled, so no more fretting, come on lets get in before you catch cold' he sits up feels around for our discarded clothes, after putting on his shorts and t shirt he hands me my dress, he helps me into it pulling it over my head and down my body, I feel it brush my warm sensitive skin, oh it felt so much better coming off, Christian laughs as he catches my eye, and knows exactly what I'm thinking,

'God woman stop' he belly laughs 'come on let me help you'

I turn onto my knees and reach up to take Christian's out stretched hand, as I lift my knee to raise up, I feel a strange sensation, between my now wet thighs, I pull back on Christian's hand to halt his assistance, and look down at the sand between my knee's, even in just the moonlight I can tell the sand is wet...

'What's the matter baby, you've gone very pale, are you hurting any...' he suddenly reads my face and stops

'Christian I think my water just broke...' I look in his eye's, a series of emotions flicker through him, shock, fear, apprehension, but suddenly his eye's light up, his face brightening, 'Oh god, we're going to have a baby...the baby is coming... now?' he raises his eyebrows expectantly,

'I'm not sure Christian I don't seem to be in any pain but...' the breath is ripped from me as a pain grips me, cramping my whole lower back and stomach, 'oh me and my big mouth' I mumble, Christian stands, suddenly going into organised CEO mode, I can see the worry hidden in his face, but he's hiding it well,

'Right first things first we need to get you to the hospital, an call Dr Green, and my mother, and...' I interrupt him panting,

'But Christian we don't have a car here, just call a ...' he holds up a hand, 'Mrs Grey, I had to cover the chance of this happening, don't worry we will have you at the hospital in no time...'

'How...' I whimper clutching my stomach still on all four,

'Just one minute Mrs Grey' he walks away from me slightly and at the top of his voice he shouts one word... TAYLOR...

My face pulls itself into a smile and the laughter bubbles in my throat as the house down the beach is flooded with light, a flustered Taylor come's running out in nothing but pajama pants, he heads towards us, then must have realized his state of undress and lack of vital equipment, turning he run's back into the house nearly falling in the sand as he does, I shake my head and look up at Christian, he now rush's towards me helps me to my feet, swings me into his arms and heads to the house, he puts his lips to my forehead

'God I love you Ana, how are you baby? Ready to go and meet our son' his eyes seem so alive, I nod,

Before we reach the deck Taylor is beside us slightly out of breath, more suitably dressed in jeans and a polo shirt, he holds Christian's key's and phone in one hand and my pre-packed hospital case in his other,

'How you doing Mrs Grey?... How soon apart are the contractions?... Have...' he's flustered like he's the expectant father, I giggle

'Hello, to you too Taylor' I say with a smile, I hear Christian chuckle 'stop panicking I am fine, my water only just broke and my contractions have only just started I have only had...' my body cramps in Christian's arm's, he stop's instantly and try's to soothe me, Taylor's face pale's, he drops my case and gently rubs my back in-between Chrisitan's arms, I am fine Jason honestly, we set off again heading to the front of the house,

'Taylor... How long have you been hiding out in the house next door?' I give him a grin and he return's my smile.

'Only since this morning Ana, the owners had a sudden urge to spend a few days in aspen' he winks at me, I look up at fifty with totally wonder in my eyes.

'You think of everything don't you, what made you think we would need all of this, surely you couldn't have already arranged with our son, the date and time of his arrival' he laughs shaking his head,

'Even I am not that good Ana, but I noticed a few things and had a word with mom, after I remembered something we were told at birthing class,' he looks at me with a sly smile, I stare at him with expectant eyes, waiting for him to explain, he rolls his eye's and whisper's into my ear,

'Baby you have been so horny, and your so close to your due date, I was a little worried that all this extra physical activity' he smiles suggestively at me and I flush, 'would bring your labor on, and you have been moving around a little bit slower today so, after speaking to mom I covered all bases, now Taylor make the calls, and we will head to the hospital'

'Christian why are you so calm?' I can't help asking, it's not like him he can't control any of this, I thought he would be panicking just a little bit but no, cool as a cucumber CEO strikes again, I shake my head in awe...

'Can I let you into a secret baby?' he says with a nervous smile, 'I am absolutely terrified... But I think Taylor is panicing enough for the two of us, so I will be the level headed one, at least till we get to the hospital' he kisses me softly

We reach the front of the house and the SUV is parked discreetly just out of view, Taylor open's the door, Chrisitan lower's me inside, Taylor runs' round to the back of the car and stow's away my things, he runs round the front of the car and attempts to climb in but before he does he drops the key's, he is so flustered,

'Taylor would you mind sitting in the back with Ana?' Christian asks while kissing my forehead and buckling me in safely

'Why sir?' Taylor asks 'I will drive you'

'Sorry Taylor... But your hands are shaking, your sweating you are so nervous that I don't think you should be behind the wheel,' I see a look of hurt run through his eyes and Christian spot's it too, before it take's hold Christian say's, 'plus you have been through this before so I want you with Ana, you'll know what she needs, what to do to help her' Christian wink's down at me placing a kiss on my cheek. Taylor's face light's up

'Of course Mr Grey' he almost sounds proud, god love him, he climb's in beside me, taking my hand rubbing it softly, 'Just breath Ana... Breath' he instruct's, I can't help my giggle, Christian climb's into the driver's seat, catching my eye in the rearview mirror he smiles his megawatt smile, my heart melts, he places his phone in the cradle and makes the necessary calls, and that's it were on our way to the hospital, to bring our son into the world, to begin a new chapter of our lives, but before we do... I just can't help myself,

'Taylor do you know you're not wearing any shoes?' his face flushes and I can't control my laughter, 'don't worry though I have my pink fluffy slippers in my case your more than welcome to borrow those'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N AND WE ALL KNOW WHAT HAPPENS NEXT...

A BIG THANK YOU TO EVERY ONE OF YOU WHO READ THIS,  
A BIG HUG TO ALL THE FAITHFUL REVIEWER'S, YOUR SUPPORT  
ENCOURAGMENT, AND FAITH IN MY STORY, WAS SO APPRECIATED.  
THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO SENT ME A PM, ASKING FOR THIS LAST  
CHAPTER, IT WAS THE PUSH I NEEDED TO FINALY ROUND THIS STORY OFF.

ITS BEEN GREAT FUN TO DO, AND THANK YOU ALL FOR PUTTING UP WITH MY AWFUL SPELLING,  
GRAMMER ECT, WHO KNOWS IF EVER I TRY MY HAND AT THIS AGAIN, I WONT DO IT ON A YAHOO NOTEPAD. LOL

ITS BEEN A BLAST.

I HAVE WRITTEN ANOTHER STORY NOW

'FIFTY SHADES OF A DIFFERENT COLOUR'

PLEASE CHECK IT OUT IF YOU ENJOYD THIS. XX


End file.
